


Creed

by PDX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Made For Each Other, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDX/pseuds/PDX
Summary: Kara's journey to becoming an Assassin and taking down the Crown.  Everyone is aware that the world is ready for democracy but the question still lingers, is Kara ready for the world...even more so the truth? (Inspired by Assassins Creed, all characters aren't mine. Very long journey ahead so bare with me.)Violence, some heart break and angst but I promise Supercorp in the end!





	1. Odds

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are mine, just getting started. Have a few chapters down but will upload once/twice a week for a little as I continue to write. 
> 
> Leave feedback and comments, always appreciate seeing the hype and questions!

**Odds**  

 

“If you get too close to the edge, you might fall off” I roll my eyes at his abilities to appear out of the dark without a sound. 

“I’m sure I’d survive the fall” 

“Look, Kara, it’s not about” 

“I know what you mean, but they needed my help” I interrupt as I keep my arms crossed and look upon the city of lights. 

“I know you want to help everyone, as do I, but we have a mission, and sometimes…sometimes the mission is more important. If we can finish it off, their futures will be safe” 

“But if they don’t survive, they won’t live to see the future” 

“And if you don’t survive, then no one will have a future” I open my mouth to speak but find no words to say “Look, you’re one of our strongest assets. We cannot win this war if we lose you, so just, be more cautious next time. You won’t always have one of us near by to help” With that, he walks to edge and jumps, disappearing into the shadows. I let out a sigh and shake my head, feeling as though he doesn’t understand. 

“It matters not how we complete our mission… only that it’s done” I breath as I crawl up on the ledge and onto the piece of wood sticking out on the side of the building.  Soaking in the sight of all the lanterns and beauty that there is to soak in on this side of town, I breathe in deep. Letting the smell of the distant farms out north fill my lungs and swirl with the smell of the sewers far below the city. Getting enough of the town’s rotting state, I close my eyes and leap. 

My body falls with ease and peace, landing in a haystack without notice. Pulling my hooding down, I rise from the haystack and quickly blend in with the small crowd. I keep my sight on the ground, letting my good hearing guild me. My steps seem loud against the stone ground covered in dirt and hay, but truth be told, it is only my own paranoia that makes them echo. I turn into a dark alley and continue my way around the rubble city. 

Reaching an alley few dare cross, I do a double take before beginning my climb. As I reach the roof, I scout for Templar guards that patrol the unfree skies of the city. Seeing one about four roof tops down, I prop myself up and make a quick run to a wall on the roof to hide. Closing my eyes, I inhale deep and listen for the sound of my heart. Once its beat sounds quieter, I make a run for it. I jump across the roof top without chains or restrains. Feeling the air kiss my rose cheeks and sooth away todays worries. I pull my hoodie up to shelter my face and continue to soar above the grounds of the city until I reach a particular building on the upper edges of the town. Taking a glance around to make sure no one has followed, I crack open a hidden door and move inside. 

The warm smell of fire and wood hits me hard as I balance myself on some wooden beams. I proceed around the maze of architecture until the sound of my sister and her…friend become significantly loud. I prop myself upon a beam up high and look down below to see my sister still in her suit and Maggie in her templars suit. 

“Look, Alex, I swear I had no idea they would attack, those were not the orders” Maggie replies with a voice full of honest. 

“What good does it do us if you can’t prevent them from attacking” I interrupt causing Maggie and Alex to look up. I pull my hood down and hop off the high beams, landing with precision and balance as my mentors have taught me. I remove my hood and look into Maggie’s eyes that beg to be trusted and heard. 

“They are not all bad, we are not all enemies, they just don’t understand” Maggie pleads, and I believe her. Even in her templar uniform, I believe her. 

“Make them understand” Alex half yells 

“It’s not that easy, they have emperor blood”

“As do you Maggie” I point out. She closes her eyes at the fact and ever so slightly drops her sight. 

“My father may have given his life to the crown but I will not. I have sworn my loyalty to the creed and will not stop fighting for the freedom my people and the world deserve” 

“We know Maggie, we know…simply, we want to make sure that blood is not shed and wasted on steps…let us not forget that we are up against a mountain” 

“I know Kara, I know” 

“Good. Now be gone, it is nearing curfew” Alex orders. Maggie simply nods and quick disappears through one of the exits. I turn to face Alex whom stares at me quite unpleased.  

“It wasn’t very smart to invite her over after what happened”

“You mean, after what you started” 

“They were going to hurt innocent civilians Alex” I reply with a calm cool voice. 

“You risked the task Kara” 

“I did what” 

“She’s right Kara, you disobeyed orders” Clarks voice interrupts me. I close my eyes and shallow hard as I slowly turn around to face him. He looks as strong and powerful as always, only, he doesn’t wear his brotherhood rope rather regular street clothes, meaning that he came in through the front door.  

“Kal-El” 

“Kara” He smiles. I quickly embrace him and hear him chuckle. 

“You are getting harder to protect” 

“I should be the one protecting you, you’ll soon become an elite assassin” I reply as we let go. 

“Yes, well, you are family… and that is more valuable to me than anything. The creed needs you, not one of us is better than another” 

“He’s right Kara, you can’t go out being reckless, we need each other, more now than ever” Alex adds making me feel some guilt. 

“Look, we’re only hard on you because we know you can one day be as strong as us Kara. So please, next time…follow Alex’s and J’onns orders” 

“Yes Clark” I reply. 

“Good, now that that is taken care of, go on and get changed, I’m starving” 

“I don’t need to be told twice” I laugh causing Alex to roll her eyes. 

After quickly changing clothes, we head over to a local bar which templars seldomly patrol. We take the heat off with plates of delicious foods and bottles of beer before serious topics begin to arise and I am left in the dark. 

“Kara…can you go and fetch us some of those scones down two blocks? I’ve been craving them for months” Kal-El asks of me. I place the piece of bread in my hands on my plate and take the coins he gives me before excusing myself. Their eyes follow me until I’m out the door. 

“When will they let me prove my worth” I curse as I pull my hoodie up see that the clouds are looking rather low. I curse the entire way until I reach the small bakery that is sadly falling apart. As I enter, I inhale the good smell of riches and joy. I greet the sweet old women at the register as always and wander the small shop before popping in front of the baking desk. 

“Back so soon” The man smiles earning a smile from me in return. 

“Well, if your baked goods weren’t so addicting, I’d be out of your ear” I chuckle making the man giggle. 

“Without you, I’d be out of business for sure. What can I get you”

“Mhmm… 15 fresh scones please” 

“Coming right up” He smiles as he heads to the back. I walk to the front and reach for the bag of coins when I hear loud yelling. _Templars._ The poor old lady behind the counter reeks of fear and I catch the baker still hallway between the kitchen and cash register. 

“Stay right here…I’ll check it out” I order them. 

“Be careful…its curfew” The man replies. I nod and walk to the door. It’s raining and Templar soldiers as seen coming up the street. Civilians run past me as I put my hoodie up and walk in the direction of all the action. 

“MOVE” A strong captain voice yells. I swallow hard as I immediately recognize it one of the head generals from the Templars army. _What is he doing here?_ I step to the side along others as I search though the crowd of dark green and black uniforms along side flashes of worn out, torn clothes. My eyes land on a heavily guarded carriage  before I’m startled by a Templar. 

“Move before you are arrested for passing curfew” He warns me. I nod and quickly get moving to the direction of the bakery, no daring to take a look back and risk getting arrested. I slip back into the bakery and meet the scared eyes of the owners. 

“It’s okay, just stay in here… they’ll leave soon” I offer with a calm voice. I hear the shouting getting closer and I move in front of the cash register to protect the sweet old couple in case anything gets out of hand. As the first squad of men make their way in front of the old bakery, the second squad comes to a sudden stop. 

“Oh no” The women gasps. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, they probably ran into some trouble up ahead, we’re okay” I say as I see the second squad members making way. Suddenly, the Templar that confronted me comes into sight of the windows and is no where near happy. He opens the door and heads towards us.  

“10 scones and warm milk, now” He orders with an inside voice that holds firm authority. The man, having had my bag prepared, hands it to him while his wife rushes to grab milk.  

“Here you go” The baker carefully hands him the bag. The templar takes the bag before taking a few minutes to scout the place in search for things to take. I focus on him until the noise outside catches my attention. The carriage is now parked in front of the bakery, with men all around it. 

“Here sir” The women softly speaks. The templar, arms full, walks back to the front to retrieve the large jar of milk. 

“Eyes were they belong” The solider yells at me as he realizes I’m staring at the carriage. 

“Pardon me” I excuse myself out of the way. The solider heads for the door before stopping. I hear the women’s breath hitch and immediately my fingers graze the knife hidden on my forearm. 

“Is she your” The templar addresses the man whom looks at me. He takes a second before nodding yes. Knowing that a girl like me, out alone beyond curfew is illegal “Keep her off the streets and teach her some manners” He simply replies, before heading out the door and in direction of the carriage. I let my sight follow him and thats when I see her threw the small crack of the carriage door. Her light green eyes beam into mine as she examines her small glimpse of life. Our connection is quickly lost after the door shuts and the men are ordered out. The bakers and myself included stay glued until the very last soldier is out of sight. 

“Thank you” I simply state as I turn around to the bakers. 

“Don’t thank us, you’ve kept our shop alive…here, take what is left” The sweet women hands me a good size bag of about 23 scones and a small jar of milk. 

“Here, let me repay you for what he took” I say as I place the entire bag of coins on the table. 

“Darling, it’s not”

“Please” I interrupt the man. He takes a minute before nodding okay. I give them one last smile before heading out the door and running back in the direction of the bar. Before I can turn the last corner, a pair of hands grab me and pull me into the alley besides. Before I can activate my knife, Clark’s voice hushes me.

“Two on the roof” I nod against his hand and he quickly leads us through the city. I follow every one of his steps to perfection until we reach the safe house. 

“You’re safe” Alex rushes to my side, engulfing me in a hug. 

“Why wouldn’t I be” I joke causing her to smack my head. 

“You had us worried” J’onn adds.

“I wasn’t worried” Win surprises me earning glances from everyone “I mean, she’s old enough to protect herself” 

“Thanks Winn” 

“I agree with Winn, you’re old enough to be on your own now Kara” Jimmy adds. 

“Look, we don’t doubt your skills but those weren’t just any Templars, they were of high order” Alex explains as I set the scones on the table and Winn immediately rushes to grab some. 

“Theres no time to discuss this right now, we have to find out what they were transporting. Could be a new weapon or poison of some sort” J’onn urges as Clark and Alex walk over to the fire with him. 

“In a carriage? No way” Jimmy replies

“It could be a cover” Clark suggest. I quickly swallow the piece of scone in my mouth before giving them an answer. 

“A women” I inform with another bite of the mouth watering raspberry scone. Everyone stops and turns to look at me if I was crazy “They were transporting a women” I reply with a swallow of bread. 

“Yeah okay, you expect us to believe that the King of the Templars sent some of his most dangerous men out to Axiom to transport a women through the city in plain sight” Winn asks completely in doubt. 

“I’m not asking you to believe me, I’m telling the truth, I saw her” I reply. 

“You saw her” Clark questions, his demeanor changing by the complete “What do you mean you saw her Kara” Clark pressures as he comes near with J’onn and Alex. 

“I, ugh, yeah, I did” 

“You were supposed to be at the bakery” 

“And I was Alex, but they stopped at the bakery and”

“Was your identity checked” J’onn worries 

“No, no, I was heading down the street and a Templar sent me home and so I went to back to the bakery and then they”

“You left the bakery to seek them out” Clark half yells at me

“The bakers were scared, I had to make sure nothing had happened” 

“She’s fine, now go on, tell us about the women” J’onn hushes Clark. 

“I, yeah, the templar that had stopped me came in and took some goods before asking if I was the bakers child, which in return, the baker said yes. As the solider exited, he went to the carriage where he gave the food to the women inside” I explain

“What did she look like…Winn, take note” J’onn asks

“On it Master” Winn says as he pulls out a sketch book. 

“She um, she has dark brown hair…nearing black but not quite enough, it was about four or five inches beyond her shoulders… a defined facial structure, cream white skin and rose cheeks from the cold…red lips and her eyes, they were a light green and” I stop talking at Clarks sudden move to grab Winn’s sketch book. 

“I want Kara protected at all hours and your best men on watch. Gather a small group…we have to find out where they are taking her” Clark orders J’onn before rushing out the door. J’onn signals Winn to stay before disappearing with Alex and Jimmy. I have no time to argue before it’s just me and Winn in the lights of the chimneys fire. 

* * *

 

I stare at the fire that burns in the bit of the chimney. Trying to figure out how something full of rage, power and beauty can stay contained for so long. All of its wrath held together by something as simple as wood and brick. Closing my eyes, I see those light green orbs from just a few hours ago. Filled with powerful, strength and elegance but oh so…delicate all together. Something about them rings trouble but I can’t quite pinpoint why my heart rings savior. Exhaling deep, I stand from the hard wood couch and head up the stairs. 

“Where are you going” Winn asks as he stops reading his book. 

“Just feel like laying down is all” I reply, I see his face worry making me chuckle “I promise I won’t try to escape…I sense theres about three brothers outside protecting the house and I’m not sure I’m up for a race. Night Winn” 

“Night Kara” He smiles before returning to his book. Reaching my room, I strip out of my clothes and into night gown before slipping into my bed. I stare up at the roof, wondering what I have done to not deserve a rightful chance to prove myself to the creed. _Have I not done enough? Have I not given all my effort for our cause?_ I question as I close my eyes. I hear voices downstairs as I start to doze off but can’t retain a single word except for the phrase “She’s alive”.


	2. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I little background and character building, I'm hoping to post a third chapter tonight!

Possibilites 

When I awake it’s roughly 2 am.  The moon shines through the cracks of the blinds of my window, painting patterns of beauty upon my wood floor. 

“Thank you Rao” I breath as I slip out of my stone hard self made bed and change into black harem pants before slipping my black calf high boots on. Tossing my grown into my bin of clothes, I reach for a loose black shirt I have cut the sleeves off of and put it on, tucking in under my waist band, I tie up the stings of my pants. I glance down at my wrist in reality and slip my custom made black fabric and leather wrist cuffs Alex just had made for a pre-21 birthday present. Grabbing a long cardigan that falls to my knees, I make a run to the roof to meet my mentors, the same ones Kal-el went through.

The three say no words as I prop myself up onto the roof. Instead, they run. Pulling my hoodie up, I follow. They speak no words as they hop over roofs tops and objects, visually teaching me how to master my own movements. We move through the dark, molding ourselves to it. Letting it guide us through the city until we reach the edge of the city. There, I am told to wait as my mentors disperse in all directions of the wall, leaving me on a roof to hide. Upon waiting a few minutes, I hear the secret call. Taking a deep breath, I make a run for the wall. This is a challenge I have struggled with since day one. 

Kal-el says that I must conquer this stage or else I will never be inducted into the Creed and appointed assassin. The challenge itself is simple, get over the wall without help. The execution on the other hand is rather more difficult. At first, I had to conquer my fear of slipping or falling. Then there was getting over my inability to find the holes and correct placement. Then building up my muscles and now, executing it all together. 

I leap with eye closed and land on the wall with a firm grasp. Without wasting time, I climb, trying my best to move quick to reduce my nerves and avoid trouble. As I begin to near the top, I slow down knowing I am nearing the harder stones to trek. I do my best to seek the small grooves and find the right places to move next to.  

“I can do this” I whisper as I find myself stuck. Taking a deep breathe, I look to the sides but see nothing. Feeling my nerves rise, I continue up knowing I will run out of stones to grab on to. As I’m about 6 feet from the top, I reach up to a stone about 2 feet away from my right hand. With no option lefts, I test my luck. I reach for it as my left hand slips, barely latching on. I want to scream from the sudden test of luck but I don’t as a hand grabs on to me. I’m lifted above the wall without a word. Once settled on top, I nod to my mentor before he darts over and I follow. As soon as we reach the other side, we run. Free. For some time at least. 

Feeling the fresh air against me as we dodge trees, branches, bushes and stones, I feel myself at ease. This is what I was meant for. I was meant to _be_. 

Once we reach our sacred spot, I push my hoodie back and remove my cardigan, hanging it on a near by tree before joining my mentors. Standing towards the edge of the mountain on a level stone, I stand tall and still as they do before closing my eyes and mimicking movements I learned from Kal-El and my mentors. At first, it made no sense to me. What this lesson was or the importance of it. But through practice, I learned that it truly is the most important part of my training. To learn my body and connect with my surroundings, all for the purpose of self actualization and connection to my true self. 

As I listen to my heart beat along with all my sway and stretches, the addicting peace of my own body consumes me. When I feel truly connected to myself, I slowly move into my very own position, the crow. Keeping my eyes closed, I slowly crouch down and place my hands firmly flat on the stone. Taking a deep breath, I begin to steady my weight onto my arms, lifting my body and supporting my knees behind my triceps as I point my face forward towards the ground. After steading and locking myself into place, I exhale slowly and free, unstoppable in the moment. Though my body aches, my mind feels powerful and stronger than ever. I stay still without a single care in the world for what feels like hours until I feel the sun kiss my bare arms. Slowly bringing my weight down, I lay my feet down flat and slowly stretch as I stand up. Once in equilibrium, I finally open my eyes only to find the strongest of the three mentors standing about 8 feet in front of me with eyes of satisfaction. 

“You have grown stronger Kara” He speaks with his soft wise voice. 

“Through my brothers and you, the mentors, I have been able to” I reply as I hold my hands behind my back. He smiles down at the ground and shakes his head no. 

“That is where you are wrong Kara. All that we do, all that we are, begins and ends with ourselves” I simply nod before exhaling. He nods me to follow so I rush to grab my cardigan and slip it on. Pulling my hoodie up, I follow my head mentor and his two men. 

“Up here Kara” He calls for me and I rush forward “J’onn says you stirred up a ruffle the other night” He begins as we retrieve back into the Forrest. 

“Yes Mentor” I reply with guilt and remorse. When he doesn’t reply, I know he is expecting more “There were orders to scout the parameters of the city as Alex and her team lead a small mission in the city. Upon my trip I found Templars messing with civilians. I tried my best not to engage, but they did. I was handling it myself but slipped. Two brothers were close and came in, one got hurt but we all got out. The civilians included” I finish. He exhales just loud enough for me to hear and I know that I have wronged the Creed and broken a tenant. 

“For what do we stand Kara” 

“Freedom of humanity” 

“And our tenants” The mentor to my right asks. He is never one to speak but has taught me valuable skills in combat. 

“Stay our blades from flesh of an innocent, do not draw attention before a strike and never compromise the brotherhood” 

“Which one was broken” The head mentor of the three asks. I swallow hard and answer. 

“The third” 

“Do you understand why you are assigned an Assassin master for when we are not there Kara” The third mentor asks. 

“Yes” I reply. The head mentor stops and turns to me. He removes my hood and stares into my eyes. 

“You are much like Kal-el, both eager to help. But make no mistake, in your heist to save the world, Kara, take care you don’t destroy it” 

“You must understand that you are still learning. An apprentice. You’re cousins role in the Creed allows you special privileges but your rope is not finalized Kara” The mentor on the right adds. I simply nod too defeated for words. Thankfully, they don’t push as we head back to the city. 

Once arriving at the roof top, my mentors wish me farewell and I head inside. Quickly rushing to my room to change, I head downstairs for breakfast. 

“Morning Kara” Winn greets as he serves me a plate of fresh warm soup from the chimney pot and a side of bread. He begins to set up for the others as I take my plate to the table. 

“Good morning” Alex murmurs as she rushes past me to grab what I believe is water. J’onn and Jimmy soon meet us and we await for Clark. 

“I apologize, the Mentors wanted a word” Clark explains as he quickly sits at the end of my table to my right and J’onn on the other end. I glance at Clark wondering what his fellow mentor and my current one had to speak to him about but don’t say a word “Shall we” He asks and I nod. 

We eat breakfast in silence and clean up the table as usual. After I dry the plates and place them back in the boards, I see Clark talking to J’onn before glancing my way. 

“Kara” J’onn calls me over. I place the last dish inside the cupboard and head over. 

“Yes, J’onn” I ask with respects as he is my assigned Assassin. 

“How was your morning practice with you Mentors this morning” He asks curiously. 

“Fair, why do you ask” I respond causing J’onn to glance at Clark. 

“Your mentors would like you to venture the city with Clark today. They have cleared Clark of his responsibilities for the remainder and assigned him as your temporary Assassin for the day” J’onn informs me. The news is much to a surprise as family is never allowed to lead a fellow family member, therefore the mentors must see this as necessary for my continuing growth. 

“Umm, okay, when do we depart” 

“In five” Clark instructs before heading out the door. I waist not time rushing to the restroom and meeting Clark outside. 

“Where to” I ask as I step into the bright warm sun. 

“Off to the sun” He smiles at me and I giggle. We walk amongst the streets in calm quiet ease. Kids now run around the city, Templar guards far deep into the city protecting the royal village and leaving all others to take a breather. We arrive at the docks of the city and wonder the small markets, buying a few things here and there but mostly just watching. We find a private area and remove our shoes, dipping out feet into the water and settling down on the edge. 

“Kal-el” I speak once we are settled. He hums in response as he stares out into the water “Why are you here…and not in Metropolis” I ask quietly. 

“Why do you ask Kara” 

“Well, upon the news just a few weeks ago of the Realms vicious King and his new inventions, I would’ve thought you would be there…Lionel has not backed down” 

“Has Winn been feeding you information” Clark turns to me. 

“No, I snooped myself” 

“Kara” He huffs in defeat. 

“I’m sorry! But no one seems to be granting me more access no matter how many tiers I over come. I don’t understand…I’m on the verge of turning 21 Clark. You were an Assassin by 22. What is that to say of me?!” 

“Kara please” He tries to stop me

“No, I don’t understand. Why are you here… was it because of what happened? I know I messed up, my mentors got that through to me but I don’t understand. What am I doing wrong! I have done all that is asked and I get that I test the limits and play it on edge but Clark, don’t tell me I’m not worthy and that I am not ready. You” I plead 

“I know that Kara, but what do you want me to do” He interrupts me as he rises from the edge of the dock. 

“Is it because I wasn’t born into the Order like you” I ask. Clark stops suddenly, taking a moment before sighing out loud. 

“Kara” 

“Just tell me! Its better to cut my wings than to teach me to fly and cage me” 

“That’s, no Kara, just…” He pauses to collect his thoughts and I allow him that. I take my feet out of the water and place them on the dock “I, ugh, I got too close and…and I almost got a civilian killed” He breathes out heavily, his sight at the sky “I asked the Masters and Brothers of the Creed for some time but as you know, times are a little tough right now. They sent me here for a break and some small side jobs. I never knew about what you had done. Not until a little birdie told me so” Clark finishes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so deeply sorry Kal-el, I didn’t, I don’t, I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay. But…would you like to know who so casually informed me that my very own cousin had stirred up some trouble too” Clark asks as he helps me up. 

“Who” I ask out of curiosity 

“The great Diana Prince” He smirks. My jaw drops in horror and shock as her name rings in my ear. 

“Diana Prince?! Diana, as in the one they call Wonder Woman on the streets…the Order’s Legend?! The chosen one, prodigy and princess of” 

“Alright Kara I think you’re drooling” Clark laughs as he grabs our shoes. 

“I just, she knows of me” I ask astounded that she would know of anyone below her rank…anyone like me at least. 

“More so or less…come on, sun is setting and we have yet to eat” He smiles at me before we head back towards the city “Kara” He speaks up as be begin to enter the City’s gates “Beware the easy path. Knowledge grows only through challenge” He offers me before extending his elbow to me and leading us through the crowded streets. 

Clark and I grab some food from locals we know and head back in the direction of the safe house. Opting to eat on some random roof, we sit in silence and enjoy the small time we share together. 

“Clark” I speak up as I finish the scone I’m eating as dessert. 

“Yes Kara” 

“Do you, do you ever miss them” I ask well below my breath. Clark stops his eating and places his scone on his knee. 

“Everyday” He replies “But missing them is a little easier when I’m with you” He continues in truth. 

“Had they not passed away, do you think…I don’t know, would they have chosen this life for us, primarily for you” I ask. He shifts his position to lean against the roof’s edge and stare into the setting sun. 

“I’m not quite sure. I was young when they passed, but I know for a fact their influence within the Order was high. Not the highest but they were in truth, Elite masters. My mentors guided me away from their legacies but every now and then I get insights to their successes”

“That’s good, that you have that” I try to muster some happiness for my cousin but ultimately fail. Unable to get over the fact that I know little to none about my own parents. Clark too was too young to know them when they passed. 

“Don’t get too ahead, they had failures and mistakes too. Some with consequences that are still being lived” He responds before clearing his throat and standing up. Extending his hand to mine, I take it. 

“Were their mistakes at least in the littlest ways worth it” I ask as we stand facing the sun with vulnerable backs. 

“Maybe you will someday answer all the questions I have too asked” He turns to me and grabs my hand in bond “And maybe…you will be the one to make all this suffering worth something in the end” He whispers before letting going and taking his leap over the edge. Closing my eyes, I let the last shine of the sun kiss my skin goodnight before following in Clark’s footsteps, only one thought in my head. 

_I am Kara Danvers and I will become an Assassin._


	3. Bakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins

Bakers

“What stops you” My head mentor asks as I rise from my crow position. 

“Excuse me” I question confused as I tug my cardigan closer to me, trying to warm my shivering body in the cool morning. 

“You do not lack ability or strength, you have an intuition of purity and focus, so what stops you from conquering the wall” He continues. I open my mouth to reply but find no words to explain. Before he can lesson me, my other two mentors come running out of the woods. Altering the head Mentor and I “Speak up” He orders in his raging voice. 

“Master, their has been an attack in the city” One speaks winded from their sprint. 

“You, run back to the city and take Clark and J’onn with you. Allow the other assassins to manage the ground while you clear the skies and look for the missing piece” He orders the strongest of my other two mentors “And you, take Kara back to the safe house and have Alex, Jimmy and Winn remain there until we figure out what is going on” 

Before I can speak a single word, I am rushed away by my head Mentor and quickly set running behind my more skilled mentor. He moves through the Forrest with silence and speed. Dodge things left and right, never leaving a path behind him. 

“Climb Kara” He orders me as he reaches the wall. I stare at him in fear and unprepared as he begins to climb himself. 

“But Mentor, I have never climbed from the bottom, I am not strong enough nor have a blade like yours” I call behind him. 

“Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from the an indomitable will. Now climb Kara, surprise yourself” He yells over his shoulder as he continues. Letting out a heavy breath, I pull my hoodie up and fasten the long cloth belt around my harem pants before beginning to grab at the wall. I don’t look up or down as I climb, only repeating the words of my mentor above and focusing on my bodies reaction “You are the fear that you face Kara. Do not let the darkness of your own mind blind you of the light” My Mentor yells as I pause a fourth of the way up the wall feeling tired and incapable “You were not given an opportunity out of your Cousin’s existence, you were sought out, prove yourself” He continues to press on. Finding some courage in his words, I nod my head and continue up. Doing the best I can to steady my height and push my strength, I reach my arms farther and push off the stones with more strength. 

Once I near the top, I slow down feeling my body beg for break and my lungs scream for air as I begin to feel light headed. 

“I can do this” I gasp out breathless “I am stronger than I think” I continue as I reach for a stone but find none. Looking up I realize I have come across a gap in which I must leap a few feet over  to the left in order to latch on to the next available stone “Oh you have to be mistaking me” I mutter as I exhale in fear. 

“Jump Kara” I hear my Mentor yell from above. 

“I, ugh, I do not, I” Feeling the wind rush against me makes me freeze as I hold onto the stones harder and cling closer to the wall. 

“You must have Faith” 

“I do have Faith in the Order, Mentor” I yell back with closed eyes. 

“But do you have faith in yourself child” I hear him ask. Looking up, I see him just a few feet above me to my left. He glances at the area in which I must jump and I nod. Slowly, I fix my position and turn back to him. He nods in approval and I inhale deep. I close my eyes as always begin to listen for my heart. But as I zone out, I hear nothing. Not a pulse or a beat, simply silence. Nothing but just the wind. Without questioning my own inability to find my own faith, I leap. As I glide through the air, I see the suns true beauty, buried deep in the woods, shining upon the darkest of things, shining upon me. When my right hand makes contact with the stone, I am brought back to reality and my heart beats once again. I grasp onto the stone with my left hand and rise above it in fear and relief. My mentor helps me up and I gladly accept the help as I stand. 

“Sometimes we must take a leap of faith in fear, and allow our trust to follow” He smiles at me before continuing. I nod at him before turning to glance at the sun one last time before finishing the climb. 

Once we arrive at the safe house, my Mentor vanishes and I enter the house. Alex rushes to embrace me as Jimmy and Winn show up. 

“What took you so long” Alex worried voice exhales 

“Sorry, we were out, and I was being taught when we got the news, what happened” I ask as I break apart from Alex and quickly hug Winn and Jimmy. 

“Some sort of attack on the Templars, organized by the people” Jimmy explains. 

“Oh goodness” I breathe out alarmed. 

“You can already imagine how the King of the Templars will play it out as an organize by the Order” Winn huffs as he moves towards the living area.

“I’m sure even if they catch those who did it, he would find a wicked way to turn it on us” Alex murmurs as she rounds the couch and takes a seat. 

“The man has quite the imagination” Jimmy adds as he leans against the hall railing. 

“I just wish we could help” I add as I take a seat with a sigh. 

“We’re helping by staying out of the way” Winn responds

“Theres so much more we could be doing though” 

“Like what exactly Kara, more of us is more of a liability, which makes it harder to shake off the rumors” Alex refutes at me

“I just, nevermind” I huff 

“It is best that we get rest in case of an emergency” Alex orders rather than suggests. We all nod and head to our rooms in silence. As I enter my rest area, I move towards my bed and lay down. So often am I locked up that I no longer know what bored feels like, but the loneliness never leaves. I stare up at the wooden ceiling and giggle at the times that I deemed it so old and frail. Thinking it would someday crush my bones and steal the last breathe out of me. I turn onto my side and grab a small ball I made and begin to toss it at the wall. Initially it had only been made for distraction but soon I realized it was practice for my future. The sound of the ball as it bounces off the wall and rolls back into my hand soothes me. I continue to do toss the ball until I fall asleep. Once I wake, my arm aches from hanging over the edge. I stand back up, I realize it is well around 8pm and yawn. Heading out of my room, I find everyone gathered around the fire place murmuring. 

“Kara, you’re awake” Clark nervously acknowledges me. Everyone remains silent as their eyes lay upon me. 

“Kara, my dear” Eliza’s voice brings my eyes to the door. 

“Eliza” I question as I glance at Alex. 

“Its best you join us at the table” She smiles at me sadly as she walks over to the group. Confused, I walk over to the table and catch the sight of a map of the city with a system of secret tunnels I wasn’t aware of. 

“I’m sure you all are aware by now of the suspicious activities going on in the city. Ever since the Parliament was overtaken by the Templars, the Order has suffered. Alex’s great insider was able to fetch us this…something we were not aware of” J’onn begins as he grabs a scroll and unveils long letters to the Templar soldiers here in the city.

“But how” I ask

“They organized a secret door to door run down behind our backs, including their own soldiers. It begins tonight. Therefore, we must all merge with the darkness. Clark and I will stay here to clean while you all go. Kara, you will be going with Eliza and Alex, we have always concerned her as your mother” J’onn quickly gives a run down. 

“Okay, you and Clark, where will you go” 

“Clark will hide here, this is my home, and that way, you will all be safe” 

“And my mentors, they are fine with this” 

“We have no time Kara” Clark speaks in. 

“We must get packing and going, we will all depart in 20” Eliza orders as she leaves the group. I glance at Alex to nods to the hall and I quickly move. The questions in my head are abundant but my nerves are over flowing, not allowing me to speak or protest. Reaching my room I gather my clothes in sack without a necessary eye for neatness before moving to retrieve some small but significant items I have hidden. Pushing my bed aside, I tilt a wooden board to the side granting me access to yet another floor board across the floor in the other direction. I tug the floor board upward and reach my free hand in to grab the small box I have hidden. Tossing it in my sack, I quickly remodel the room to make it seem like a guest bedroom. Taking a moment to take it all in, I head back out into the hall and back to the living area. I see everyone packed and ready and I realize I’m the last to finish. 

“Is everyone set” J’onn asks as I come back into the circle. 

“How long will this last” I suddenly ask as my mind begins to kick in. 

“A few weeks, at most” J’onn answers without much assurance. I glance at Winn and Jimmy in worry, wondering where they are headed to and if they feel as unsafe as I “Now that everyone is ready, Winn you must exit through the back, Jimmy, you through the front. Curfew is approaching so everyone must be quick to their destinations. Upon arrive settle down and don’t suddenly make appearances in your neighborhoods. Give it time. Use story covers and all that you can. Don’t be fools and never let anyone doubt you…Eliza, you and the girls will leave the back after Winn. We will be in touch shortly” J’onn pauses to allow Clark to speak. 

“Here is a small portion to keep everyone steady for three weeks. Be wise and try your best not to be found with such portions” Clark speaks as he hands each and every one of us a small sack of coins. I take the coins and gulp feeling as though our family is being torn apart. 

“Now go on, we must not test our time” J’onn orders. Jimmy, Winn and I gather in a quick embrace before they are the first to leave. Alex, Eliza, J’onn, Clark and I wait as the seconds tick. We all anticipate Templars running in through the doors to discover us but nothing happens. As the clock ticks, and it is time, I glance at Clark. 

“Being scared does not mean you cannot be brave” 

“I won’t be afraid” I reply as we hug. 

“Don’t stir trouble” Clark begs as I let go. _Trouble…trouble…oh my gosh._

“I can’t go with Eliza” I suddenly breathe out. 

“What” Alex roars “Kara you are coming with us, you aren’t safe here” 

“No, Alex, that’s, the Bakers” I breathe in horror as I take a step back. Realization hits Clark as he had missed such a vital detail. 

“There, there must be something we can do” Eliza’s voice breaks. J’onn sets his palms on the table trying to come up for a resolution for the detail he failed to miss. 

“She can’t go there, she is not protected” Alex fumes with worry. 

“She has to” J’onn breathes with anger as his failure. 

“But” 

“She compromises the brotherhood and places blood on the lives of the innocent if she doesn’t show…she has to Alex” Clark defends J’onn with trembling words. A knock at the door sends electricity down our spines as we spring. 

“Be safe Kara” Clark grabs my arms. I nod yes before vanishing out the back door alongside Eliza and Alex. We quickly run through the streets in the heavy rain, feeling out hearts beat at our chest in worry. Reaching our point of split, Alex embraces me tightly. 

“I will come for you okay, I’ll get us back…I promise” 

“Alex” I breathe through tears

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Alex finally breaks. 

“I promise” I whisper as she vanishes with Eliza leaving me in the ally alone. I take a few seconds to compose myself before stepping into the dark and heading for the bakery. The journey is rather quick but hard in truth. Templars fill the city and stop innocents left and right. As I turn the corner I slam into a templar. 

“I’m so so sorry I didn’t” My words are cut off by the Templars mouth who grabs ahold of me and pushes me into an ally. I know better to resist but the stores of cruelty towards woman by templars begins to take ahold of me.  

“It’s me, Maggie, it’s me” She breaths into my ear as I’m about to flip her over “Shhh, just remain quiet here for  40 seconds and then make a run” She orders me as she lets go and vanishes into the street. I hold my sigh in as I count down in my head. As the number 40 hits, I cover my face and run. I expect someone to follow but no one does. As the bakery’s door comes to sight, my feet pick up the speed. I swing the door open and let out the biggest breath. Turning to look behind me, I see that no one has followed. _I owe Maggie._

“Come on, theres warm milk and a fire” The grandpa’s voice speaks from behind me. My eyes linger at the street, waiting for someone, anyone, to come find me and discover that I am in truth, not the daughter of these bakers. But no one does. I feel a small hand on my wet shoulder and turn to see the older women. She guides me into the back of the bakery and up some steps to their small home.

“I’m sorry to intrude” I reply with guilt. 

“Don’t worry dear, we are just happy that you are safe” She smiles warmly as she hands me a blanket and cup of warm milk. She gestures towards the small stool and I take a seat. 

“I promise it’ll be a few days…as the storm passes” I explain, wondering if they realize who I am and why I’m really here. 

“There is no rush…” The women pauses. 

“Kara” 

“Kara…a lovely name” The women’s husbands compliments as he enters the living area of the home. 

“Thank you sir” 

“I’ll get you a bed, you eat up some dinner” He smiles as he walks by. I accept the food with gratitude feeling my stomach growl. I drink up the soup rather than worry and feel myself settle. After a few minutes the man returns and informs me that a room has been set up for me. 

“Thank you” I whisper with a small smile as I sip on the warm milk

“Anytime, I’m Theo and my wife, Linda” 

“It’s very nice to formally meet you both” I extend my hand to Theo whom gladly shakes it. 

“The pleasure is ours” Linda sweetly replies as she moves over to the small dinning area to clean up. 

“So, shall we get you anything” Theo asks as he avoids asking the questions that pond his thoughts. 

“Actually, I’m fine thank you. Can I be of any use while I’m here” I ask with hope. Theo glances at Linda whom seems tentative to putting me to work. 

“What would you like to do” She asks finally. 

“I don’t know, anything to help repay my stay” 

“Why dear, whom would we be if we did not help those who help us” 

“Sir, you don’t need to”

“Agh agh agh, Theo my dear” He cuts me short with a warm smile. 

“Theo” I correct myself “I simply would like to contribute while I’m here, and it would only make sense as…your daughter…that I help” I reason as I set my cup of milk down. 

“Well, Linda…what do you think” Theo asks as he looks past me over to his wife in a lovely manner. She stares at me and lets out a sweet long sigh. 

“I suppose you both can bond over baking” She smiles at me before taking some dishes down the stairs. I exhale in victory before turning back to Theo. 

“Thank you” 

“No worries, now rest up, your bedroom is on the left, second door, we wake at 5” He informs me as he stands and heads in the same direction as his wife. I take a moment to let everything sink in. The sound of water running downstairs, the smell of bread that lingers in the hair and the cold emptiness of my friends not around. Finishing up what was given to me, I head to my temporary room and find a very small bedroom with a single bed and a small little bed stand. Oddly enough, the room fells big once I’m situated inside. I take some time to prop open a floorboard to hide the coins and box that are with me before laying in bed. Settling into the stiffness of it, I find it rather comfortable. 

“Well, what now” I ask myself as I find it hard to even close my eyes. All my mind does is think, wonder and imagine where Alex and Winn are, if Jimmy is stressing, whether Clark hid well enough. My mind goes through scenarios are quick as the sun rises and I find myself still awake by the time 4 am rolls around.  _It shall be a long day._

 


	4. Worth

Worth

I prop myself out of the bed feeling very unattached to my inner self as it is the first time in months that I have not had morning mentoring. Yawning, I get out of bed and stretch my arms out, feeling the muscles in my back extend in some soreness in result to the stiffness of the bed. I keep hold of the extension flexion until I feel as though it has been enough. Quietly, I reach my arm over to jam a small piece of clothing under the door and sigh knowing I have about 30 minutes to situate myself. Pushing the bed closer to the wall as much as possible I realize that my routine is going to have to change. _Well this is quite the challenge._ I begin with a few stretches, trying to get the easy stuff out of the way before getting into crow position. Feeling my muscles burn a little more than usual surely makes it hard. As I establish myself, I close my eyes and hold my breath, searching for the sound of my heart. It takes a few minutes before I finally hear it. I smile as I breath and hold my position for roughly 10 minutes. Not wanting to stop, I test my capabilities. Slowly, with shaking arms, I begin to push my legs up into the air. Much to my anxiety, a door opens down the hall and I fall. I hear a chuckle and a murmur around the lines of “she’s fine” before I hear footsteps walking away. 

Rolling my eyes, I stand up and take a deep breath. I freshen my attire and adjust my hair. Feeling casual enough, I walk out into the hall and down the stairs. 

“Goodmorning Linda” I smile as she’s the first one I run into. 

“Rise and Shine Kara” She smiles as she hands me a cup of warm tea and a small piece of bread. 

“Mhmmm thank you” I whisper as I immediately let the warmth of the cup warm up my hands. 

“Theo is in the kitchen” 

“I shall head his way” I reply as I wonder the bakery while it’s closed. As I head towards the back, I find Theo reading a book “Good Morning, Theo” I greet with warmth. 

“Agh, you’re awake, let me just put this away” He responds as he closes his book and tucks it away “Are you cold” He asks as he meets my eyes. 

“No, I’m good, and you” 

“Fine as well my dear, how about we get started and teach you a little about baking” He smiles. I set my cup and bread down and roll up my sleeves. 

“Just tell me what to do” 

* * *

 

After learning a few basics in the kitchen, Theo lets me watch him model the bread and create designs on a few of the more exquisite treats he bakes. As the kicthen fills up with amazing smells, my mouth begins to water. 

“Agh agh agh, you’re doing to spoil my batch, go on, Linda must have breakfast ready” Theo begins to kick me out as my eyes linger the awaiting scones on the tray. 

“Spoil the batch” I ask confused. 

“It is bad luck to have those who crave a food watch…it spoils the batch” He explains with a chuckle. 

“Oh so like conspiracy” 

“Get out of here kid” He smiles at me as he tosses flour my way. 

“I surrender, I surrender” I laugh with my hands up. Leaving my apron in the kitchen, I head to the shop and find Linda by the register. 

“Need any help” At the sound of my voice, Linda’s body jumps “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” 

“My you have quiet feet” She chokes out with a hand on her heart. 

“I apologize” 

“It’s okay my dear… did Theo relieve you of your duties” She asks with her answer in mind. 

“Said something about spoiling his batch with my lingering eyes” I answer. Linda begins to chuckle before ushering us upstairs to a set table. 

“Wow, did you cook all this” I beam at the sight before me. 

“Most of it” She smiles as she hands me things to place. 

“Wow, it…smells incredible, you and Theo are mighty talented” 

“We all have hidden wonders my dear, don’t sell yourself short” 

“I’ll keep that in mind” 

“Is that a fresh batch of eggs I smell” Theo grins as he comes upstairs

“Sure is” I smile

“We might not be kings but we sure eat like some” Theo compliments his wife before kissing her head softly. I smile at the interaction wondering if I’ll ever get something like that. We all take a seat and I wait. 

“My girl, are you a believer in God” He asks making me pause. 

“I, um, I do have some faith” I half lie nervously. 

“Would you like to join us in our prayer” He asks. I take a moment to process it as I think of the creed before nodding yes. We all link hands, and I watch as Theo and Linda close their eyes. Theo begins a small prayer of gratitude, for our lives and those of the ones we love, as well as the lives of whom we despise.  At first, I’m thrown off but his explanation of loving even those whom hurt us astounds me. Theo finishes up the prayer and we dine. Linda’s cooking by far surpasses my skills or of anyone at the safe house. Being an assassin, food is usually on the go and very dull. But Linda’s cooking is nothing sort of amazing. 

“My, when was the last time you ate” Theo teases as I move onto my third plate. 

“I’m not all that sure” I laugh with honesty. Linda and Theo laugh and we continue to eat until theres a ring at the door. 

“Well, it is time to get to work” 

“I can clean up while you both go on, I don’t mind” I stop Linda as she begins to clean. Neither of them argue as they have come to realize I’m quite the stubborn one. I take the time alone to slow down and check how I’m feeling. Unable to really find a good point of interaction with my feelings, I hurry up to clean and head down stairs. Various people roam the shop and await for the fresh batches of bread. 

“A little help” Theo asks as he begins to roll carts of warm loafs. 

“Sure thing” I smile as I grab my apron and get to helping. 

I would have never imagined the amount of work it actually was to run a shop. From spills, to burning of bread, running cashier and runs. By the time dinner comes around, I’m starving and tired. _I can only imagine how tired they must be._ I wonder as I sweep the floor and see Theo and Linda laughing together. 

“Got any bread left” A voice that I know startles me. I turn around to find my main mentor in civilian clothes. 

“We were closing up but what can I get you” Theo comes to the front. 

“I’ll take everything you have got…My boat got a hole and weather isn’t permitting a fix” 

“Oh no” Linda gasps as she walks up to the front. I’m still in place, unmoved. Confused and shocked, mainly the latter as I had never seen my Mentor in anything but his robes. 

“Well, I have a few loafs left but I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you two and you come back tomorrow for three fresh ones” 

“My, would you do that for me” My mentor asks. 

“Anything to help out” Theo smiles as he walks off to the oven, 

“Anything else we can get you, you surely can’t live off bread” Linda asks sweetly as I stay stuck to my broom. 

“I’ll take a look around, thank you” 

“If you need anything feel free to ask my daughter or I” Linda smiles before continuing her work. My Mentor smiles at Linda before meeting my gaze. Finding my self control again, I begin to move. My salient sight follows my Mentor around the shop. He shops and glances every so often. As I round up the trash on the floor, he stands before me. 

“I have a quick question for you dear” He softly asks startling me. 

“Wha-what can I get you” I ask as I stand up straight. 

“I have a small question, one you can hopefully answer for me” He pauses to glance at Linda “Could you assure me the purity and quality of this here” He questions. I look down at that of which is in his hand and find dried fruit. 

“Um, well for one they-we package those fresh and most are dried here or with extended trusted partners overseas. The quality is rather fine as we harvest in pure soil and stick to the methods of our ancestors. We believe that the best is sprouted through patience and care, no added substances” I finish, a little astounded by my own picked-up knowledge of the shop over the course of the day. 

“Agh patience…what a great way to harvest something of purity” He speaks. I pick up on his lesson with his statement and nod. 

“Here we go, the last two loafs of the day” Theo’s voice brings our attention to the front. My mentor moves and places the dried fruit on the front and takes out a good amount of coins. 

“Why sir” 

“It’s just a head start on tomorrows pick” He smiles before taking the bag that Linda has prepared. 

“Thank you sir, have a safe trip… and always remember the wisdom of the wind” Theo remarks. My mentor, shocked and impressed by his comment, grants him a nod and smile. 

“Take care, and you too young one…remember that the world is as bright as we make it to be” With that, he leaves. I watch him move into the street until his disappears into the fog that has settled upon the streets. 

“That is a good man” Linda speaks 

“How do you know” I ask, still unable to remove my eyes from his figure that once was. 

“Sometimes, you just know things by feeling” Theo explains for Linda “Sometimes, it is just the way their eyes spark or their voices that remain calm and still during hard times” 

“And sometimes, it is simply just their nature that calms your own being my dear. The world is full of darkness but there are some that work upon it in order to shine the light of this world through the cracks of imperfection” Linda finishes. I finally turn my sight to them and see them both smiling at me. _Hopefully, I will do the same as he._

* * *

 

Days slowly turn into weeks and before I know it, I’ve come to settle inside the small bakery life. The presence of Templars still remains strong, and the random searches continue. As much as I once worried, I often find myself too distracted by customers to find answers that I long for. 

Finishing up my morning routine, I let out a long deep breath. My lips curve up in a smile as I find myself growing stronger. The limitation of space has greatly influenced my inner peace, forcing me to mold and become controlled of all my movements. Once my feet meet the ground without a sound, I open my eyes with happiness. Pulling on a shirt and shoes, I make my way to the restroom. 

“Morning little one” Theo greets me as he exits his room. 

“Morning Theo” I smile as I quickly use the restroom and make my way to the kitchen. 

“Good Morning Linda” 

“Good Morning sunshine” She smiles as she cracks some eggs over the fire and into a small home made pan. 

“Mhmmm eggs” I hum in approval. 

“I thought you too would appreciate something a little more special this morning” She explains. 

“Well you weren’t wrong” Theo chuckles as he kisses his wife’s head and continues downstairs. 

“I’ll go help” I smile at Linda whom hums. My feet trickle down the stairs with ease and hop over to the main kitchen in no time. 

“Why, you don’t make a sound” Theo acknowledges me as I reach his side. 

“Light feet” 

“Or more like, tender soul” He responds as he begins to knead the dough. 

“You know…you still have yet to teach me the arts of your magic” I start as I round the table to admire his skill. 

“Agh, so you want to learn” He asks a bit surprised. 

“I mean, we could do much more if I could help you” I explain. 

“Well, I suppose that is true” 

“So” I ask. Theo pauses before turning his eyes to mine. He stares at me long and hard, trying to come up with a reason why I shouldn’t learn. But after several minutes of failure, he sighs. 

“Come on over” He instructs. I quickly spring to his side and prep my hands as I have watched him do several of times since I’ve first arrived “Agh, quite the admirer I see” 

“Like I said, magic” I smile and he laughs. 

Theo slowly but thoroughly begins the process of teaching me how to bake. He takes several pieces of dough and begins in the middle. Teaching how to knead the bread and how to properly shape it for a good rise and the overall shape. He lets me make a batch, one I assume will be ours for the following days as he preps the others for the customers. As I had presumed, kneading is hard. When we finish all the dough, his laughter makes me smile in embarrassment. 

“Rub some of this on your arms or you’ll be sore” He laughs as he tosses a bottle at me and proceeds to place the trays into the oven. I take a look at the bottle that has no label and follow his instructions. The strong smell of the liquid makes me cringe but I do as told. 

“Breakfast is ready” Linda hollers from the stairs as my stomach growls. 

“Sorry” I laugh as I cap the bottle and help Theo. 

“You know, for your appetite, you sure make me jealous” He jokes making me blush. 

“Good genes” I question causing him to laugh. 

“That’s for sure” He smiles before ruffling my hair and telling me to get going. I follow his orders and rush to the table causing Linda to giggle. 

“Someone woke up hungrier than usual” She teases as I quickly dig into the meal she’s prepped. 

“I never realized how hard it was to prep dough” I confess “I guess I always assumed it was art but never labor” 

“Well, it is work but not exactly labor” 

“When did Theo begin to bake” 

“When I was half your age my dear” Theo answers as his head pops up through the stairs. 

“So soon” 

“Well, life back then was simple. It’s often hard to remember how easy life was, before the world changed” He responds. I remain quite trying to imagine life before this “Don’t let this modern monarchy ruin your dreams. Theres much to come for you my dear” Linda finishes. 

We don’t touch the subject anymore that morning and continue on with our days. After my Mentors visit, I have focused my attention away from what is going on outside the bakery doors and focused on bettering myself while I am here. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t expected more visits from others but given the circumstances in which we’re all in, I don’t blame them.  The loneliness was harsh at first but now it only strengthens me. Here at the bakery I have found something I would’ve never found at the safe house. That is, challenge. I am new and young, never allowed too far from the tree. But being here, I am forced to confront with my own strengths and weaknesses and compute ways I can improve.

* * *

 

Days go on as does the work. I find myself down in the kitchen far earlier than Theo as the weeks go on. I practice the art of making dough, testing just how fast I can adopt a role that is not mine. It isn’t until one night that Theo catches me trying to create my own that I realize how much I have learned here. 

“My on my what is this surprise” He hums as he inhales the treat I have yet to name. 

“I’m not entirely sure” I breath out embarrassed. 

“Do you mind” He asks as he picks up a fork. 

“Theo no, goodness no, it’s just my first try it could be” Before I can finish, Theo blocks me and takes a bite. I freeze and await for the awful reaction but instead am surprised with a wide smile. 

“LINDA” Theo yells as he rushes upstairs with the plate. I rush after him but to my disadvantage trip up the stairs and Theo gets to her. Once I’m upstairs, I see Linda’s warm smile as she takes, I presume, another bite of the pastry I’ve magically created. 

“This is…delightful Kara” She hums as opens her eyes to meet mine. 

“Do you really think so” I ask shyly as I stand by the stair case. 

“Try some for yourself” Theo extends the tray to me. With hesitation, I take a bite as Theo and Linda chuckle at my reaction. 

“I, wow, I just” 

“You have a gift my dear” Linda smiles at me as I struggle to describe what I feel. 

“Of what” 

“Everything you do, you do it with your heart and that is something no one will be able to take away from you” Linda speaks with a warmth I haven’t felt in ages. My tender eyes lay upon Linda and Theo with ease and I smile. 

“Thank you, both of you…for everything” I say with a knot at my throat. They smile warming before bidding me good night. I spend the rest of that night down in the kitchen testing my abilities even more until I fall asleep on the piles of bagged floor. 

The next morning, Theo finds me there and promises to make a baker out of me.  He takes hours teaching me things I find so pointless but nevertheless, important to him.  It isn’t until two weeks later that he allows me to even attempt my own batch from scratch. Ultimately, I failed. And I continue to fail for weeks. 

“You’re going to” He doesn’t even finish as I ruin the dough with my lack of patience. I groan in annoyance and frustration. 

“Couldn’t the heavens bless me just a little” I curse as I toss the dough into the trash.

“Patience Kara, you must”

“Take my time, I know” I interrupt as I leave the kitchen in frustration. Heading for the back door, I push it open and kick the trash bin nearby. Bags unload onto the stone street as the bin rattles in the distance. 

“Kara” I hear a familiar voice. Wiping my head down the ally I find Maggie in her uniform, hidden behind a larger trash bin.

“Maggie” I whisper in confusion as I burrow my brows. 

“Shhh” She hisses as she looks around. Her voice is rather shaky and her demeanor nervous as I approach. 

“Maggie whats going” 

“You have to get ready Kara, they’re coming” She whispers as I’m standing in front of her now. “Who’s coming? The templars? It is fine, I have been living here”

“Theres not much time to explain but you must go Kara” She interrupts me with desperation. I have never seen Maggie so on edge in my entire life. I want to grab her and shake the story out of her but the sound of horses whips our heads around “Get out of here, go and whatever you do, don’t you dare do something crazy, go! NOW!” She pushes me in the direction of the bakery as she makes a run for it. My legs want to run after her but my heart beats hard against my chest. Without a second to waste I run into the bakery and shoot up the stairs. 

“Kara” Linda nearly faints as I rush past her. 

“We have to go” I tell her franticly as I enter my room. 

“Go where? Kara, dear what’s going” She asks worried as she follows after me

“LINDA” Theo yell from down in the shop stills me. The color on Linda’s face drains and I feel my heart sink. _Maggie was too late._ I grab a hold of Linda hand that shakes and try my best to sooth her fears. 

“Just, it’s okay, just follow my lead” I whisper as I lead us to the stairs. Giving Linda a nod, I walk down the stairs first. 

“Father, what’s wrong” I ask in the calmest voice possible. My eyes lay upon Templars that fill the aisle of the bakery and in specific, the Templar I ran into all those months behind and a Templar Captain. 

“Hey Dear and you mother” Theo asks as Linda comes down the steps. 

“What’s going on Theo” She asks with a worried tone as her eyes lay upon the heavily armed soldiers. 

“Ma’am, your husband must abandon his home and come with us to Spain, he presence is ordered by the royals”  The captain of the patron answers for Theo. 

“Abandon his home?! What for?! My husband is a good man, what has he done” Linda immediately begins. I cringe knowing well that all Templar soldiers, especially captains, hate being questioned. 

“You are not of authority to know” The captain interrupts. 

“I think what my mother is trying to say is that this is a little of a sudden, it would do us both peace if we knew in the least that my father wasn’t on root to his death” I step in for Linda eyeing the Templar whom ordered me to head home. 

“His skills are requested by the royals” The Captain gives us as he eyes the Templar I stared at. 

“When must he go” I ask as I glance at Theo. 

“He must go now” 

“Now?!” Linda breaks. The captain rolls his eyes and orders the soldiers to grab Theo as others hold Linda back. Maggie’s words play over and over in my head as Linda fights the men and Theo yells for them to stop. I wish to stop the words that spill out of my mouth but my heart knows its the only rightful thing to do. 

“And if you were to take me instead”  I inquire causing everyone to stop. 

“Kara, no” Theo’s fatherly voice which I’ve become accustomed to roars. The captain raises an arm to silence him and walks over to me. 

“What do you have to offer” The captain questions with curiosity as he eyes me.

“My father has taught me all that he knows. I am more than capable of baking what he bakes and even creating my own. I offer more than just the service of baking but also of sowing and knitting, house care and more. Taking my Father would leave quite the load for my mother and I. Would it not be of bad judgement for the Crown to leave a family to fend without a man?” I ask unconfident in my answer but nonetheless, with a strong voice. The captain tills his head in thought. He eyes Linda and back at Theo before glancing back at me. 

“We will be back to pick one of you two up at midnight, best prepare” He says before ordering his men out. No one moves as we wait for the very last soldier to leave our sight. 

“Kara, how could you” Theo’s heartbroken heart turns to me. His weary eyes linger on mine before I shake my head. 

“I can do this, okay. You’ve taught me enough and I am capable of improvising whatever is left. Theo, you and Linda have given me so much and we both knew one day they would be coming in to search the house. It was only a matter of time. But this is our chance, rid of me and you can go back to your life. If they were to take you, who knows what is to come” I pause to look over at Linda “I’m beyond grateful for what you both have taught me. I can never repay you for saving me…this, this is a blessing in disguise. Don’t you see, once I’m gone you’ll be left alone. The crown will not dare bother you anymore. They have no such luxury in this moment to gain more bad names. So just, just let me do this, please. I owe you both. You could’ve told the Templars the truth that night but you didn’t so let me, please” I beg with a tight voice. The tears are well built up in Linda’s eyes and she takes a moment before nodding yes. Theo in turn, nods no. 

“I can’t let you” 

“You’re not going to lose me too” I break the silence that has weighed heavy on my chest since finding a picture of a young blonde girl hidden in the kitchen one early morning. After holding the worn out portrait for a solid hour, it was clear that it was or is the daughter of Linda and Theo. I wanted to ask them right away but I couldn’t. The picture was hidden for a reason and it is out of my place to ask. But even then, such reason should not keep me from helping them out “I know you care, and you’re worried, and it feels like you can’t catch a break but I’m not asking you to save me. I’m just asking you to trust my strengths, just have faith…in me that I am making the right choice. Just have faith Theo” I plead as I stare at him with a vulnerability I haven’t felt in quite a while. His sight drops and I know I have won his blessing. Rushing upstairs, I run into my room and prepare my things. I haven’t gathered much during my stay but it is essentially more than what I arrived with. Making good use of my time, I finish within two hours. I glance at the sun and see it beginning to set. _Theres not much time._ I lock my door and quickly change clothes before I begin to move my bed to gather the things I first hid when I arrived. Reaching down into the hole, I pull the box and bag of coins and set them on the bed before moving the furniture back to its place. Packing the bag of coins into my load of things, I stare at the box. 

“I will deal with this later” I tell myself before pulling my hoodie up. Reaching for the window, I pop it open and inhale the sweet smell of pastries that fills the ally behind the bakery.  Not wanting to waste time, I make my climb onto the roof and look up at the sun for a hint on time “Better get going” I whisper as I begin my run to the safe house. My body thrives like never before as I hop from roof to roof, feeling my hard work with the sacks of floor and constructed workouts in my room pay off. My hands fill with dust and dirt for the first time in months since my move to the Bakery. Being a baker required a lot of washing, therefore, dirt and dust were nonexistent. 

Coming around a sharp edge, my eyes land on the safe house in the distance. Immediately, a smile falls upon my face as I quickly pick up my pace. When my feet land on the roof, I let out a heavy breath feeling my lungs breathe for the first time since I left. _I’m back._ I think to myself as I quickly climb to the secret door and pop it open. As I enter, I make my way across the beams with such ease that I had forgotten how much I missed them. When I reach the living room, I stare down and am beyond surprised to see that everything is quite the same. _Nothing unchanged_. Before I can make my leap down onto the floor, a body crashes into mine knocking us both to the ground with a hard landing. 

“It’s me! It’s me!” I yell as I feel a blade against my side as I landed face forward. 

“Kara” Alex’s shaking voice asks as her now shaking blade draws away from my body. I raise to my feet to meet Alex’s welling eyes and she drops her blade. We embrace tightly as she cries into my shoulder. 

“I’m okay Alex, I’m okay” I breath into the air with sealed eyes. 

“I missed you so much Kara” She cries as I hold her closer. 

“And I missed you” I chuckle as I begin to pull away. 

“Kara” Another voice questions in disbelief. 

“J’onn” I beam as I rush over to his embrace. 

“Oh Kara, you’ve grown” He smiles as we part. 

“My, you haven’t aged a single hair” I tease as he rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, well, much has happened” 

“That I presume, and Kal-El” I ask as my eyes roam the house. 

“Kara…is that you” Kal-El’s voice rings from upstairs. His figure comes into sight and I lose it. The tears pour as he embraces me tightly and bids me his welcoming back. 

“You’re safe” He breathes with tears 

“As are you cousin” I smile as I pull away to take a good look at him. He looks…beyond tired. Taking a look around, the four of them look tired. Before I can open my mouth to speak, Maggie shoots in through the door with a very angry Winn and Jimmy following. 

“I told you not to do anything stupid” Maggie immediately yells in my direction. Kal-El immediately steps in front of me while Alex rushes to Maggie’s sight. 

“What is this nonsense” J’onn demands. 

“Kara why would you” 

“We need to talk” I interrupt Jimmy. Kal-El moves away from me as he wipes his eyes that are now filled with concern “We have to talk…now” 

* * *

 

As everyone gathers around the table, I begin the best I can. Trying to catch them all up on what it has been but trying to save time knowing that I’m running out. 

“Kara” Maggie begs as she senses the moon’s appearance. 

“Theres no time left. I wish I could inform you all that we are safe but… Maggie tried to warn me…but I couldn’t let them take Theo…The templars came by the bakery today and were going to take the Baker away to Spain upon the demand of the Royals and I…” I pause in order to hold myself together “…and I took his place for him” I lay out as calm as I can. 

“No, No no no, you will not” Kal-El immediately stands from his seat visibly upset and infuriated with my act but is stopped by J’onn just as fast. 

“I made my choice Clark” I reply as I glance around the circle at all who remain unmoved. 

“YOU WILL NOT BE TAKEN BY”

“KAL-EL MUSTER DOWN” J’onn roars above Clark. 

“You can’t possibly support her act of stupidity” Clark yells at J’onn. 

“I know you are scared but she acted as she thought right” 

“And she was stupid for it! STUPID, KARA! I will not let them take her J’onn, I will not let”

“That is not your decision to make Kal-El” A voice from the door startles us all. We turn to meet my mentors, all whom wear their robes, meaning they’ve come with purpose. 

“Mentor, you must not allow this, you can’t let them take her, she isn’t yet an Assassin, she’s not ready for” 

“I am too” I immediately stand up, in disbelief that Clark has the audacity to say I’m not ready. 

“No Kara, you are not” Kal-el turns to me. My eyes water and my fingers curl into a ball. Before I can speak, my mentor raises his hand.

“Enough Kal-El. Kara is to be gone within the half. Now be gone before you earn yourself more time” My mentor speaks. Kal-El takes a long look at my mentor before running out the door, without a single goodbye. 

“Now, anyone else that wants to test the Creed may do so by leaving” When no one moves, my mentor sighs “Now, Kara, my dear young, come here” He ushers in his normal voice. I walk over to him in silence and make sure to stop a good 2 feet away “You may be a lot but you are none of which your cousin has said. He is very wrong about what he has said about you here, my dear. Don’t let his words or any others prohibit you from becoming more. That being said Kara” He pauses to lift my chin “Only we can decide whether the road we walk carries too high a toll. Do you think you are ready for this Kara” He asks. Taking a deep breath, my decision is firm. 

“Yes Master” I breathe as his eyes stare deep into mine. He takes a few seconds to look for a sign but finds none. 

“There is much wisdom to learn Kara, but be no fool, life can take the most unexpected turns at the most unexpected times…And remember, your sacrifice, no matter the pain, is worth something even if you never see the outcome… now go, you must not be late. Your test begins” He finishes. My eyes widen as he smiles tenderly before stepping away. With a quick look at Alex whom nods yes, I’m off to prove my worth.

 


	5. Lost Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives to Spain and receives a proper welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, I apologize for my disappearance. Things have been hard but are beginning to look up. I'm committed to making this work and getting a chapter out before Sunday if possible. Thanks and enjoy :) 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

 

Lost Hound

Arriving back into my room, I push my hoodie down and opt to change it for a long sweater instead. Tucking my hoodie into my bag I grab the box from my bed and make my way to the living area.

“Kara” Linda’s sweet voice makes me smile. Without a second to waste, I drop my bag and hug her properly. The embrace is tight, her chest rises and falls fast as her tears wet my sweater.

“Awe, Linda, come on” I lightly chuckle as I give her small body a squeeze of reassurance.

“Thank you” She whispers as she begins to pull away.

“There’s nothing to thank, in any case, it is I that needs to thank you for all that you’ve taught me and for the hospitably and care you and Theo have given me” I reply with a weary voice. Linda hugs me once more before pulling away. I look down at the box before looking back up to meet her sight, “I need one last favor. I need you to keep this box here, where only you know, what is inside is valuable is cannot be found by anyone. Can you do that for me?” Linda quickly nods yes before taking the box.

Time flies and soon the Templar’s carriages can be heard.Theo, Linda and I await outside the shop doors with fresh bakes and milk for the journey and men. A sign of peace for sorts. When they halt at our door, a templar gathers my things and places them inside while I am inspected to make sure I carry no weapons.

“Come with me” A voice I know far too well guides me to the other side of the carriage.I want to yell at Maggie but I know deep inside that she is true to the order and not the crown.She helps me in and I settle at the window.Theo and Linda back off as the soldiers take their place.It happens so fast and soon enough, only the roofs of my home are visible in the background.

* * *

 

I’m spectacle of falling asleep in the small carriage that seems more like a prison as I have no idea where I am being taken. Though I know Maggie is amongst the men, they often rotate.As I peak through the bars of the window, I see the captain at the top halting the group.Orders are being shouted and a sort of chaotic synchronized preparation happens before me.I stand from the seat and move myself to try to see amongst the crowd of templars but have little to no line of sight. Waiting and with no luck, the side door opens and a Templar is pulling me out.

“A quick meal, NOW” He orders as he points to a small fire that has been started with some ingredients.I know better than to question, so I walk towards it.I see a camp has been set not too far and wonder who’s inside. _Could it be the prince? No…he’s surely at his fathers side._

Staring at the veggies and bag of meat, I huff. _Well, theres only so much to make._ I take what is set before me and begin to prepare a simple stew. 

“How much longer” The leader of Templars comes over as I stir.

“Its ready now” I hum as I take a quick sip to make sure its good.He watches me close, confirming that it is not in any way poisoned before serving a plate and rushing off in the direction of the tent.Without orders, I wait in place, unsure of what to do.Minutes turn into an hour before he comes back out with an empty bowl.

“You may take a bowl to your carriage” He replies simply. I’m a little shocked but do as told. Grabbing myself a bowl, I am escorted back to the carriage. I listen to the lock click before sighing to myself and diving into the bowl. The cool soup feels like christmas morning to my body. Wasting no time, I finish he bowl and hear my stomach growl. _Who am I fooling._ I think as I set the bowl to the side and sit, closing my eyes and paying the closet of all attentions on the night, whispers and wind.

* * *

 

Two days pass before we arrive at shore. I have slept little to none as I’m alert. Being asked to cook a majority of the time for whomever lavishes the luxury of the carriage in front of mine but I don’t mind. To say I’m a great cook would be of such kindness but up until now, the royalty hasn’t complained.

“WAKE UP” A soldier rattles the butt of his sword against the bars of my window. I roll my eyes but keep calm as I inhale the new smell of short. Never had my eyes laid sight upon the beauties of the ocean before as Kal-el never let me out far.

The sound of the key turning boosters me forward. I spring onto my feet and immediately follow sail of the beautiful smell. It’s mesmerizing, breath-taking, completely humbling. I’m shoved forward by the man but am quick to regain my ground. Walking up to the dock, I’m halted by the soldiers. I look forward and catch sight of dark ravishing hair.The individual extends the hand, greeting the captain I suppose before loading up. I don’t catch her face as she hurries off and I am sent below, to the sub level of the ship. I don’t have time to roam all things on board as I’m placed in a room and am told to stay quite. Looking around, I see some hay, a small sink and merely something that can be considered a window. _Home sweet home I guess._

The ship takes off merely a quarter of an hour later and I stare out the window, propped upon the haystack. My eyes strength as far as thee I can see, taking in every wave and clash of water. I stare out the window until the sun begins to set. Painting a picture worth a thousand words. The knock on the door doesn’t startle me as the ocean has soothed a wound within me. Taking a second to myself, I lay my wishes to the ocean, begging it to keep my family safe and to guide me on the path I’ve embarked. _May I never fail._

* * *

 

Four Days Later

 

We arrive at shore and I’m a bit relieved. Though the beauty of the ocean is indescribable, the sickness that accompanies it is daunting. As I am unloaded and guided off the ship, the density of the atmosphere strikes me. Valencia, where the order lays base. Carriages await and I am quickly shoved into one. We are rushed through the city but the sights confuse me. No one is in danger, children run free, everything is as such back home. Only these people loathe the empire the King and his blood have established.

It’s not long until we reach the castle. The gates are opened, Templars in uniforms, lined with red and gold, highlighting their authority and presence. The carriage stops and I listen to the orders being shouted. Soon, silence is heard and I imagine why.

His voice booms through my ears. I’ve never heard him before but the sarcasm in his voice reeks of shadows. The son of the king, he greets whomever was in the carriage and disappears. A soldier swings the door of my carriage open and drags me out. The gentle touch that once was during the trip now gone.

“MOVE” He shoves me. I try to look around but fail as I’m hurried. My bag of items is ripped away to be searched as cold water splashes me unexpectedly. I try to block my face from the water and manage to only undergo so much before they stop. Hands begin to grab me to search and by instinct I shove. _Bad reaction._ My face is met with a fist and it pains.

“Don’t you think the highness will protect you” Someone spits before I’m kicked. I grit my teeth as the beating continues for 10 minutes.

“A proper welcoming I see” The voice from before enters the room earning some laughs from the soldiers. I keep my eyes on the ground as he walks up to me. He takes my face in his hand but I avoid his gaze, “My, she finally picked one didn’t see” he smirks at me. I look up and see the poison in his eyes but show no sign of fear.

“What is you name” He asks as his eyes dive into mine. Searching, demanding, waiting to see what it is I hide.

“Kara” I reply with no change of tone.

“Kara…Kara….” He takes a moment, squinting his eyes as he takes in every bit of me, demonstrating his power. Finding nothing, he lets go of me, “Do as told and you’ll avoid the destiny of her other peasants” He warns as he begins to walk away in his tailored uniform. I bite my tongue and hear him halt, “And Kara…don’t ever think of defying the crown and its family, the last man who tried ended up dragged by the horses and fed to the dogs. His bones chewed like a chickens, his family dead…oh and, welcome to the rest of your life” He smiles at me before leaving. My bag is thrown at me as I’m escorted out of the small shack. I’m lead to an unknown part of the castle and placed in a room.

“When you are ready, knock on the door” A soldier simply informs me before shutting the door.

Sighing, I look around my small room. Stone ground, stone walls, windows with bars, a small door that leads to a bathroom, a small bed, a small night stand and a drawer for my clothes. Moving to the bed, I take a seat, feeling the weight of my new injuries all around my body. _Well, I’m alive._ I think as I trace my hand over an open wound. Feeling wind come in through the window, I go to the bathroom to change out of my wet clothes and into a somewhat see through navy blue long sleeve. Pulling on some thin trousers, I grab a navy blue cloth and wrap it around my waist. It hangs slightly below my knees, above my boots. Its simple yet presentable for the crown, _good_. Grabbing a fashion harness that hangs from my left shoulder and ties down to my waist, I quickly put my hair in a pony tail before tending to my visible wounds.

I’m ready in 15 and knock on the door as I was told. The soldier guides me through the halls until I am at a kitchen. _A lonely one_ , I think to myself as the soldier nods towards a scroll on the counter. He retrieves to the opening of the hall and I walk to the scroll. My eyes pass over the beautiful hand writing that lists a specific meal of what is expected. When I read the signed L, causing my mind to wonder. _Is this for Lex? For Lillian or for the king?_ I wonder as I put the scroll down. The pressure to make a perfect dish only piles as I begin to search through the kitchen.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startles me. My eyes land on Maggie as she does a run up on the damage they’ve done so far.

“When will the food be ready” She asks awkwardly, unwilled to make a bad move and get us both killed.

“The fire is just now heating the oven. It will be ready within 25” I respond as I continue to prep everything. Maggie nods before walking away. I sense her desire to say more but we both know we’re on enemy territory now.

Once the empanadas are in the oven, I begin to clean up, humming a small tune to myself.Sadness and longing slowly creep upon me but I force myself to move forward. I have made my choice, I was granted this test by not only my mentor but by Kal-El’s mentor. That must speak volumes in the creed. As I’m carried away in my trance of war and song, I don’t feel green grey eyes on me. It’s not until I drop a tray that I stop to curse at myself and see her.

The air feels light, everything seems to disappear including the sound of my heart. All that is, is her. Our eyes dance in the burning shadows of the candles, as neither of us speak. Her beauty is far beyond that of what I described to Winn. The red lips now only pink, her hair natural. In waves, parted to her left, lightly pulled back on the sides high lighting the structure of her face. Her cheeks now only blush as she wears a fur coat over her gown. The sound of wood cracking brings me out of my small dream.

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to stare” I quickly breathe out as I remove my eyes from her beauty and begin to grab mittens to take the empanadas out. When my eyes return to meet hers, I’m only meet with empty space. I look around the room and see her no where in sight. At this, I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in. _Who is that?_ Is all I can seem to think as I serve the food onto plates. Merely a minutes passes before Maggie comes in. She looks over at the food and than at me before grabbing a plate.

“Only one” I ask confused.

“I, yes?” She questions.

“I thought it was for the entire family” I explain.

“Oh, um, no. You’re one of the Royal’s private bakers” Maggie explains.

“Oh” I let out slightly confused.

“I’ll be right back” She quickly fills in as she rushes off with the plate. Not knowing what to do now that I’ve cooked a meal for more than one, I begin to plate everything to store. Once finished, Maggie has yet returned.My time waiting is spent with more cleaning, rearranging the kitchen.When I’ve tired myself with the kitchen, I end up with dough on my hands.Kneading my emotions and stress into it.I practice the techniques Theo swore by, allowing my mind to clear of all things as I prep a batch I watched him make about eight dozen times.

As I finish dashing some butter on the pastries, I wipe my hands on my apron and pick up the tray.Gently grabbing the only raspberry cream pastries I was able to make with the limited amount of fruit I found and placing them into the stone oven.

“Smelling quite good in here” Maggie’s voice rings.

“Doesn’t it” I ask with a small sad smile as I turn around to see her holding an empty plate.

“For a castle such as this, yes, it smells divine in here” She whispers as she sets the plate down. I look at it and then at her, “The royal loved it, they sent their thanks and bid you a good night” Maggie finally lets out. My heart, much like my lungs relax with the news.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting so long, as soon as you’re done with those you may go up to the soldier down the hall, he will take you to your room. Breakfast is usually served at 10, so I bid you wake up at” Maggie pauses before shaking her head, “Breakfast is at 10.” She finishes before giving me a nod and walking off. I let out a small chuckle knowing she must know some of the creed’s morning routine.

I wait for another 20 minutes before taking the pastries out and allowing them to cool down on the table. Washing the last tray of the night, I allow the water to rinse my hands for a few minutes until I’m ready to try a pastry. Grabbing one from the plate I’ve set out, I bring it to my lips and inhale it’s sweet bitter smell. _Oh how I miss home._ Biting into the delicacy, a tear rolls down my cheeks.It tastes just like Theo’s, wounding me slightly. Finishing the pastry, I take my time to wrap the ones that are left and head over to the guard.

“Arms to your side, legs apart” He orders at the sight of me. I’m a little confused by his orders but do as told not wanting another beating. Quickly he searches me for a weapon and I understand.

“Follow me” He speaks as he finishes, quickly moving a step ahead of me. I walk behind him, soaking in his templar uniform. Fitted, fashioned and clean, it suits the man but not his voice, making me wonder if the man is really suited for the crown…or for his family. When we reach my room, he unlocks the door and waits for me to step in to lock it. Hearing him walking away, I begin to undress, slipping into a much more comfortable outfit.

As I stare at the bed, I opt to do some mental workouts. Finding a spot on the ground and beginning my unique routine. The wind that flows from the outsides of the walls and into my room, cools my muscles as I come down from my pose. Setting my feet on the ground, I feel no more fear, only revival.

* * *

 

Kal-El’s POV (A few days back)

 

“How could you” I speak through clenched teeth as I enter the assassins base. My mentor raises his right hand to stop those around him, not even bothering to stand from his seat as he stares into the fire.

“How can you, Kal-El” He rebuttals, unmoved from his seat as I stand behind him. His assassins around me now, guarding me from my master.

“You have doomed her, you have compromised the brotherhood!”

“She is safer there than she is here. Have the last few weeks not been of lessons Kal-El” He asks, now standing to his feet with a sigh.

“She is with them! WITH THE KING WHERE SHE CAN BE” I begin to yell as my brothers pull out their swords, pressuring me to take my stance down.

“Where she can learn to be secretive and master her powers” My master interrupts me.

“She didn’t need learning! She needed to be protected! She’s turning of age, her pow”

“Protected you say? But was that not your simple task during your relocation here” He halts me. I open my mouth to speak but find myself at loss of words, “If you, her cousin, her own proper blood is incapable of such task, than what is to say of us?” He questions me.

“But she’s coming of age, her birthday is soon” I worry, my throat tightening.

“As you said Kal-El, she needs no learning, as you did not”

“It is not I that I fear for Master” I bow my head as I kneel before him.

“I know you fear my son, but remember who she is, and who you are. You are not your parents legacy and she is not her parents destiny”

“I am only the messenger”

“And I your mentor” He speaks as he grabs my hand to raise me to my feet, “We cannot string ourselves to the fear in us. Kara has already mastered her virtues Kal-El, I’ve seen it, I’ve tried her and she is…everything that we imagined her to be and more. Having her below the Crown’s nose will only allow us room to breath, and allow you to continue your purpose” He looks into my eyes, emphasizing my emotions.

“Mentor” I whisper with tears falling from my face.

“Save it Son, it is still not your time. You must leave at once, the Warrior is waiting. The crown is a step ahead and the sun is rising soon” My master wipes my tears clear as look down at my palms.

“Will we ever meet again” I ask him as I clear my throat.

“You must go Kal-El” He speaks before returning to his chair. I stare at his figure long and hard before backing away and leaving. My chest feels tight and my mind heavy, but my heart feels steady. _Is this what the passages speak of?_


	6. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters for the two sundays I forgot to post on :)

Day One

 

At the sign of moonlight, I am up on my feet. I begin the search of my room, touching every stone, every crack, to find whatever there is to find. Much to my expectations, I find nothing. I sit on the edge of my bed, staring at my bag, wondering if I should organize my belongings into the drawers.

Unable to do so, I plot myself on the cool hard ground and thank Rao that I am somehow still alive. Slowly, I close my eyes and begin to zone out my surroundings. Much to my surprise, it is rather quiet on this first night, quickly finding the sound of my heart and tuning it with the sound of the wind. When I feel comfortable in my surroundings, I begin to stretch out to my pose, quickly feeling the soreness in my arms as I holster myself onto them with all my weight. _Those soldiers really did some damage._ Eventually, the pain and soreness become bearable and I’m able to reach my inner peace.

It’s shaky, rough and dark, nevertheless, something is there. Trying my best to focus on the things that make me the happiest, I begin to crumple. I can’t hold the tears that roll down my face as my body shakes, forcing me out of pose. I spiral out of my small moment of ease and crash into the ground with a sob.

“Why me Rao, why” I question as lean against the bed frame. Sounds of barking outside the window and the sound of rushing soldiers outside the door quickly get me onto the bed. Hiding under the thin layer of wool, begging that they won’t come in through my door. _They couldn’t have possibly found something._ I think all night until the sun rises.

I’m ready to go at my door within minutes. Unknowing of what to do to get the guards attention from outside my room, I simply knock. The armor of the guard quickly moves and the knob begins to shake at they open the door.

“Arms out” He orders, and I do as I did last night. After his quick brief, he escorts me back to the kitchen. The sight of fresh filled baskets with fruits confuses me. Before I’m able to ask where they came from, I realize my guard is no longer at my side. With furrowed brows, I walk over to the baskets and admire each and every one. _This is enough to feed 20 houses for 3 days._ With gentle hands, I grab the baskets and quickly begin to organize the kitchen with the fresh fruits. Once I’ve finished, I see am empty plate where I had left the pastries last night. _Is this why the fruit was delivered?_

“I see you’re already awake” Maggie’s voice brings me up from my stare.

“Breakfast is at 10, if I’m correct” I question.

“That is it, but it is 6 in the morning” Maggie responds.

“I know” I reply as I grab the plate and walk over to wash it.

“Of course you do” She murmurs.

“If you’re here to offend, you should leave” I whisper as I turn the water on. Maggie lets out a heavy sigh before coming over. She lays down a scroll on the table and walks off. I stare at the scroll with a hard eye roll. _Gawd, I can’t stand her._

Wiping my hands against my apron, I pick up the scroll, finding a neat list of foods for the day. _Guess I’ll be spending my entire time here._ I think as I begin away with breakfast. As I enter the pantry of the kitchen, everything is restocked. The surprise is grand but also fuming. Baskets full of food, worthy to feed mouths for weeks but here I am, to be cooking for one. It’s slightly daunting but it is my job now to deliver until I find my way out and fulfill my purpose to the Creed. 

* * *

 

Three Weeks Later

 

When Maggie comes around, she does so without sound. Picking up the plate of fresh breakfast that I’ve prepared and leaving. I pay no attention to her attitude as I focus on my duty. When I’ve stored away the trays and dishes, I begin to scrub the ground, finding it useful to build my muscles. When the kitchen, including the medium size dinner room are all fresh, I look down the hall and see the my guards are not at their post. I walk over to the hall to make sure that they are not they before taking advantage of this disappearance.

I quickly rush to the spot that I have hidden a knife I’ve come across and quickly begin to swirl it in my finger tips. Closing my eyes, I listen for the guard’s footsteps and quickly release the knife into the air as I’ve practiced over the weeks. As it pierces through a peach I’ve set out, I smile, opening my eyes to walk over to the fruit before tossing a piece into my mouth.

The taste is sweet, fulfilling and gentle. I take another bite of the fruit before I hear footsteps. Quick to rid myself of the knife in the sink, I look up to meet the eyes of various guards.

“What is it that you think you are doing” A superior soldier questions me, hatred clear in his eyes.

“Nothing Sir” I reply, unsure of what he means. Setting the peach down, I straighten out my back as he walks over. He takes my face in his and I feel my blood boil.

“Being an honor’s scum does not grant you privileges over anyone dear, you’re our slave now” His breath reeks of alcohol and I know better to argue with a drunk, “I ask you again, what is it that you are doing?”

“Preparing food for the Guards, Sir” I murmur as his hand holds my jaw tight. He smiles in delight as he lets go of my chin only to smack my back side. The fire in me burns with rage but I react with no rein. Moving myself away, I quickly prepare food for the men as they stare at me as if I were their meal. Plating a simple but unique meal, I begin to serve them. They whistle and word things I’d never once heard thanks to the Creed’s strong male presence and morals. But I am no longer in my territory, I must now endure their slander and disgusting thoughts.

“Why don’t you come take a seat on my lap after the royal’s final meal of the day” One asks as I begin to walk away. I pay no attention as I walk over to the dishes that now fill the sink. As the day progresses, the comments do as well. They force me around the castle, cleaning everything they demand, forcing me to endure their disgraceful authority.

“Lunch is nearing, I should get back to the kitchen” I finally speak up as I look up at the sky, seeing the sun near noon.

“The Royal is out with the Family for the next few weeks, so as far as I know, you’re all ours until they return” One of the Templars speaks as he gives his commander a side eye. My heart rate quickly picks up as the worst scenarios begin to rush through my head. I have not seen the Royal with Green Eyes in weeks as Maggie has been the one to sweep by for her meals, but somehow this news comes of great shock and fear.

“Now settle down, for the longer we wait, the sweeter she’ll be, is that not right my lady” The commander smirks at me, the clear sign of lust in his eyes.I want to vomit, to puke out all that’s in me which is merely just a peach.

“Oh but I think she’s already ripe Sir” One says as he grabs me. Without ability to contain myself, I injure him in a swift motion, turning his arm, dislocating it from its place. Before I can even speak, they’re onto me. Beating their anger into my already tender body. I bare it as I’ve been taught but ultimate stand no chance as one kicks my face.

“What have you done?!” The Commander of the small squadron halts everyone. My head spins and I reach up to touch my eyebrow only to feel fresh blood pool at my finger tips. I process very little but hear yelling and rushing footsteps of more Templars.

“Kara, Kara” Maggie’s voice rings through my ears as my vision becomes blurry. I feel arms picking me up as my mind goes blank.

When I wake, I find Maggie at my side accompanied by two other Templars. I recognize one, he is the one whom walks me to and from my room every day, and the other is the one whom delivers the food to me when I’m running low.

“Why-” I try but my throat is sore. Maggie grabs a glass for me and helps me sit up. Theres a sting in my ribs and I know I’ve seriously received some damage.

“Slowly, you have some broken ribs and a few sutures” She explains as she withdraws the cup from my lips. My eyebrows rise in surprise and I wince.

“The Templar whom hit you across your head has been dealt with” Maggie, in serious and somehow heated manner quickly gets out. I turn to her and see deep hatred in the shadows of her eyes. It’s new, or well, new to me. I nod in confirmation and look at the other two Templars.

“We will be on better alter going forward. We apologize” One speaks before the other nods.

“It is not your fault” I reply simply, knowing that in truth, this is the crowns.

“It is, and we won’t let them hurt you no more” Maggie quickly steps in.

“How long has this been going on” The delivery Templar asks.

“Since I’ve arrived” I answer truthfully. Maggie forces her look away and quickly stands.

“They’ll pay for this”

“Maggie, you know this cannot be brought up to the Royals” One stops her.

“You know what he will do, and the Royal will have to stand down” He tries to whisper but I hear him painfully clear. Maggie forces her arm out of his grip and rushes out of the room along with the two Templars. I’m left alone in my room for the rest of the evening, undisturbed or bothered by anyone, thankfully.

It takes three weeks for my body to fully recover. Three long weeks of staying up at night, practicing my skills in the shadows, of healing myself when possible. Three weeks of tip toeing around Templars, doing my best not to tick them off. Trying my best to not be abused by their power. It’s been three long weeks and no sign of a return from the Green Eyes that dove into my mind. Captivating apart of me, enabling me to forget her.

“All alone I see” The commander of the squadron that cost me two weeks of pain enters the kitchen. I swallow hard as I turn around to face him, slowly bringing my hand to my apron where I’ve begun to hide a small knife I managed to weld when alone in my room but find that it is not there.

“What can I do for you, Sir” I ask as I watch him tentatively, looking for anything he could be hiding.

“There’s plenty you could do, but I recon you could pay up for all that I’ve done for you” He speaks with a tone that gives me a bad feeling. Taking a few steps in my direction, I back away a bit, cleaning against the stone cold counter, my heart steady but weary.

“And what is that” I ask, slightly confused. He stops and laughs in a wicked manner.

“I saved you from Albiz taking your fruit” He smirks at me. It takes me a second to understand his reference, “Therefore, it’s only fair that you give it to me” I stare at him blankly, _is this man serious?_ He continues his way towards me and I continue back, my eyes scan for anything I can use in self defense. _Nothing._

Before I have time to react, he is on me. I wrestle against him which humors him as he pins me on the kitchen counter. I fight against him until he presses a knife at my side. Halting at his move, he smirks.

“I love me aggressive women, always the one who scream loudest and beg for more” He says before forcing his lips onto mine. I stay frozen in place until a hand of his begins to move to my waistband. Giving it no second thought, I bite his lip, causing him to rip away from me.

“Oh no you don’t you bitch, you’re going to pay!” He yells as he grabs my arm turning me as I try to run. As the knife punctures me, I freeze, looking down at my left side, where the knife now remains. His hand shakes as he pulls it away from the handle, staring at it in as much horror as I.

“I, this, it’s your fault” He begins as he backs away, “If you tell anyone, I swear I will kill you, I swear I will” He rushes as he runs out of the kitchen.

I slowly make my way to my room in the fastest manner possible. Avoiding all guards in the darkness of the night. Swinging my door room open and rushing to the bathroom as I fall. Blood quickly begins to pool the floor and I know I’m running out of time.

Pulling myself up from the ground, I rest against the stone wall as I grab a cloth that hands not too far from me. Biting down on it, I begin to pull the knife and scream in agonizing pain as the blade cuts more of my flesh on its way out.

The blooded knife falls to the ground in a clink, splattering spots of blood over the walls. I crying in silence as I press the clothe into the wound and reach for other things. _Theres no way out of this,_ I think as I begin to cry harder, _I have failed the Creed. Clark was right, I am not ready._

It takes me three hours to mildly stop the bleeding and an hour to clean. The loss of blood is evident and I feel as though life is slipping from me. Doing the math in my head, I estimate no good outcome. _I have to find a way._

* * *

 

A knock at the door the next morning startles me but the voice behind it does not.

“I will be out in a minute” I cry out in the best voice I can muster. With the very limited time that I have to get ready, I change the clothes that I’ve had pressed into my side overnight and see the amount of blood I’m still losing. Opting for a simple grown and pair of leggings, I grab a waist harness and quickly wrap it around me. Insuring that the clothes are temporarily clogging my open wound, I walk to the door.

“All good” My room guard asks as he looks at me oddly when the door opens.

“Just a little tired” I play off as I walk beside him, biting the insides of my cheeks as I feel blood pour out into the bandages with every step. As we reach the kitchen, he leaves and I’m thankful as tears begin to fall. I rush to the kitchens pantry and look for anything that’ll help but its of no use.

I quickly make breakfast for the squadrons that come in and do my best not to meet the eyes of the commander. He plays no games today and hushes anyone whom talks in my direction, he is as tense as I am I find some relief in that.

Heavy footsteps come in and I turn my head to find a Templar Marshall with two squads. _This isn’t good._ I think as he walks around the room, stopping before me.

“Food for all, now” He orders without power but a steady voice. I nod and quickly use all the energy that is left to prepare food for him and his men. They feast on the food as if they haven’t eaten in days and leave only when their shirts have become tight. It is now 10 and the kitchen is a mess. Wanting to leave it as such seems like a dream but I know the crown demands perfection so I begin to clean. The pain is now unbearable and I know the wound must be infected from the unchanged clothes and sweat.

As the clock strikes 11, my body is no longer able to stand on its own. I must lean against the counter to stay up but my eyelids now seem heavier than my own weight. The sound of heavy steps coming down the hall has my heart pounding hard. _This is it, he’s come to finish me off._

My eyes meet those that I’ve been unable to move forward from as my body gives up. I fall in all ways as my voice echoes in my mind.

 


	7. Labored and Lost

Labored and Lost

 

My eyes shoot open as I feel a terrible sting on my left side. As I grasp for air, the sound of a sorry rushes my eyes to its source. No words can describe the utter confusion as her worried, stone cold eyes search mine.

“How long” Are her first words in my direction. I squint my eyes unsure of what she means, “How long have they been hurting you” She asks again, her eyes more intense than before. Her tone sending chills down my spine with the cold anger it bares.

“Since I arrived” I swallow hard. She turns away hurried, and I try to stop her.

“DON’T” She yells with her back to me. I freeze still, holding my breath, scared to upset her even more. As I look down at my stomach, I see I’m half undress, a wool blanket covering my lower half, my shirt pulled up. The wound now sealed by perfectly sowed stitches.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you” She sighs as she walks over, bandages in her hand. I nod my head no, as I’m too scared to say another word. Slowly she begins to cover my wound, stopping every time I wince to make sure I’m okay, “I’m going to need you to sit up as much as you can so I can tie this clothe around your waist.” She instructs and I nod as I look at the cloth in her hand. It’s different than all cloths I’ve seen. Patterns cover its gold color fully, almost glistening in the darkness. Slowly I begin to pull myself forward but stop as the pain freezes me. I want to pull off a strong demeanor but fail as I fall back, tears slipping from my eyes.

“I apologize” I cry as I show my vulnerability.

“Don’t, please” She begs, her voice slightly cracking. My eyes are now the ones searching hers. They express empathy and hatred. _Towards herself and the Templars…but…that’s impossible._

Slowly, she reaches over to my cheek to wipe my tears and I find myself leaning into her palm. We stay still for moments before I pull away. She helps me up and quickly ties off the cloth she so desperately wants to wrap around me.

“When was the last time you ate” She asks once she's finished with the cloth. She places pillows behind my back as she waits for my answer. I look at her with a look and she lets out a heavy sigh. Before I can even try to say a single word, she leaves the room. Only then is it that I realize I’m not in my own room. My eyes scan every corner taking every item and every decoration in. _I’m in…in her room?!_ My heart rate quickly picks up as my mind begins to play out how this all ends. _Either the commander kills me or he has someone kill me._

“You’re safe now” She whispers softly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at her slightly scared and she does her best not to let it affect her. A plate of fruit and some meat is placed on my lap and I look at her.

“You need to eat, your body shows signs of starvation and you’ve lost enough to get yourself killed. Please, Kara, please” As my name slips from her lips, my heart stops. Never before had I heard such beauty in my name until she said it. I hold her sight, taking in the purity that fills her eyes, wondering how someone from the Crown could be so…caring. She must sense my dismay as she breaks contact and moves away slightly.

“How long have I been out” I ask as I look away towards the food she’s brought me.

“Four nights” She answers as she moves away towards a window. I nearly choke on the apple I’m chewing causing her to look at me worried. She comes to my side and sits in a seat besides what I presume is her bed. I feel nervous under her watch but continue to eat my food until my plate is empty.

“Would you like some more” She asks as she stands to gather my plate.

“You’ve done enough” I reply as my stomach growls. She lets out a small laugh that causes my heart to skip a beat and my cheeks to grow pink.

“I will take that as a yes” She barely smiles as she leaves the room, leaving me to question what the hell is going on. When she returns, she does so with guards and in the mist of them, I see Maggie. Suddenly, the small ease the Miss has been able to provide me, vanishes. I sit as straight as I can and find my palms sweating.

“This is my personal chef, and mine only. From now on, she will no longer serve ANYONE besides me. If ANYONE tries ANYTHING against her, and I mean ANYTHING, they will be up against me and will be enemy of the Crown. Am I clear?” She asks with gritted teeth that even I feel the fear within. Everyone nods quickly before she excuses them, handing me my second plate. I avoid her eyes as I eat, scared for some unknown reason.

“You’re not going to tell me” She asks, halting my eating.

“Miss, with all respect, I think its best we go back to our roles” I swallow hard as I whisper in her direction. She closes her eyes before looking towards the window on the east of her room. I wait in silence, allowing her to make the next move, after all, she is Royal in some way.

“I will find out, one way or another” She threatens more than speaks. I nod yes as I continue to eat my food until I’m finished. Taking the plate from my hands, she walks to her door, opening it, handing the plate off and excusing her guards.

“Rest” Is all she says as she walks past her bed and into an open doorway. I want to ask why she’s doing this, why she cares, what her aim is but find myself growing tired. My eyes close and I begin to rest, unknown to her watching over me. Never to find out that she saved my life using the Shroud of Eden, at least not for centuries.

* * *

 

When I rewake, I’m alone in her room, and it is dark again. _Have I really slept through another day?_ I ask as I sit up a bit, feeling pain but drastically less than before. Pulling my shirt slightly up, I see that the golden cloth she had placed is no longer there. I begin to remove the bandages she had put under but am startled by the sound of the door opening. Our eyes meet, and just like the previous times, something in me feels drawn to them.

“Good, you are awake” She greets as she walks in with food. My mouth waters at the sight which causes her to half smile, stealing my breath with ease.

“Thank you” I try but she shakes her head no. Unlike the last time, I don’t try to argue. I eat under her watch, feeling her eyes scan me. Apart of me dies of curiosity to ask why she watches but I know better than to step out of line. _Though she’s shown hospitality, she is a part of the Crown, one way or another._

When I finish the plate, she takes it once again and grabs me another. Not bothering to ask this time if I would like a second. I find her actions hard to believe but remain silent once again. Once finished, she takes the plate and orders her guards away once more.

“What are you doing” She asks as she catches me touching my bandages.

“I want to see how much it’s healed” I answer as I continue to pick off the bandages.

“Don’t” She states simply, her authoritative side clearly visible. I turn to look at her differently. Her eyes resonating her order, displaying part of her truth, the darker one, the one I have yet to meet. They don’t back down, they merely enforce her orders. I remove my hands from my waist and pull my shirt down. She nods as she walks over to the East side of her room, taking a step onto the other half of her room. Pulling her chair out, she takes a seat. Her eyes find mine and her orders are clear. _Rest._

* * *

 

The following day, I wake up in my room. Nothing but a plate of food awaits for me. _No green eyes…_ I can’t help but wonder why I’m suddenly back in my room but opt not to think too much about it. _This is the way it is supposed to be._ I brace myself for pain as I sit up but find nothing but a tingle in my lower side. _That’s odd,_ as I pull my shirt up, I’m amazed to see that my wound has healed.

“That’s quite” Before I can finish my sentence, a knock at the door startles me. The door opens and in comes Maggie. My tense posture falls slightly and I breathe.

“You’re awake”

“Yes” Is all I reply as I stare at her suspiciously.

“Eat and rest” She replies before leaving. As the door shuts, I begin to find the behavior odd. I munch on the food that was given but don’t finish the plate, instead, I focus the little time I have to find my center peace. My body slightly shakes more than usual as I prop myself onto my hands but the weariness of it allows me to quickly find silence and meaning in myself.

 _Rao, what is it about this place that brings me to such confusion? Back home, the Crown is everything but generous and caring? Who is this woman and why does she extend hospitality to me?_ I bed but receive no answer. The wind grows colder over time and my body tired, breaking connection within.

Sleep comes more later than before, and I find myself waking up early. Getting ready for the day, I change into a rather different outfit. Ditching my gown, I go for fitted trousers and a long shirt, fashioning a vest on top for a small twist. Before going to the door, I do some quick exercise, testing my strength, finding myself in no pain from my wound that is no more.

Once ready, I approach the door. The guard opens it, surprise in his eyes as he skims my outfit, not bothering to search me for arms. _That’s different._ We proceed to the kitchen and I begin immediately, wanting to get ready for when Maggie comes.

She enters the kitchen an hour earlier than usual. I look at her and she reads my expression quite clear.

“Focus on your job” Is all she whispers as she takes the breakfast and leaves. My eyes follow her out until she’s no longer in sight. I look down the opposite hall and see that my guard is also not at his post. _What is going on,_ I think as I leave the kitchen. As I round the corner of the only hall I know, I hear voices.

“They execute tonight” A voice I have never heard before speaks in husk.

“On who’s orders” My guard’s familiar tone is heard.

“From the Order but no particular name” Another man can be heard.

“He is a man of many enemies” My guard replies. I lean closer to the edge, barely sticking my face out to see the men but not enough to be spotted. The other two men wear Templar uniforms but all three are significantly different. What catches my eyes are the markings on one of the men.

“What are you doing” Maggie’s voice whispers in my ear with her hand on my mouth. My heart beats hard against my chest as she rushes us to the kitchen, “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“Who is the Order planning to execute” I ask flat out as I reach the kitchen island.

“That is none of your business” Maggie hisses.

“If they plan on murdering one of my own, we must warn them” I snap, angered that she protects the Crown.

“We will not warn anyone of anything. Your job is to cook and stay alive. My job is to make sure you stay alive. Understood” She commands as she grabs me by the shirt suddenly. I look at her bewildered, not stepping down.

“You plead to the Creed, but here you are defending the Crown” I fume, dead stare into her empty eyes.

“Listen here Kara” She threatens, bringing my face closer to hers, “If we stop any execution, who are the first people they will look at. Who is the most recent outsider, who is the unknown here” She asks, looking at me more intensely than before. I swallow hard and she lets go, “You’re going to do your job from now on and I’ll do mine, and we’ll both fucking pray no snitch opens their mouth because the first two on the look are you and I, goldy locks. So you better hope that the execution goes well tonight or else we’re the ones to go” She finishes and vanishes. I breathe in hard, throwing a plate across the room, finding some satisfaction in the sound of it breaking.

I spend the rest of the day sharpening my kitchen tools, listening to every sound within my reach. Maggie might be right about hiding our past but that does not mean I shall stop looking for answers.

When dinner time approaches, I grab a peach from a new basket that was set out today and begin to cut it with a fresh sharpened knife.The halls have been silent, the wind tamed, the fires that illuminate life within the kitchen subtle. Crackling from the burning wood stills my body as I focus on the cutting, perfecting my technique with a knife but also my meal prep with my eyes closed. As I focus on the sound of the knife slicing through the peach, I can hear footsteps approaching. They aren’t heavy but they aren’t exactly light. _A stride with reason,_ is all I can think as I focus on the sound the steps make. When they come to a stop, I know they’re standing at the hall entrance. Opening my eyes, I meet hers. They watch me, intrigued by my actions.Picking up a slice I’ve cut and raise it to her.

She stares at the slice and then at the knife still in my hand. I understand her stillness and slowly put it down.

The Miss doesn’t move, she continues to look. I want to tell her I mean no harm but choose to remain silent. _I will beg no part of the Crown._ She walks over after a minute or so and slowly extends her hand to mine. I place the fruit on her finger tips and watch as she carefully takes a bite out of it. An exhale ever so silent can be heard as she savors the fruit, making me wonder if she ever has time to savor anything.

“Did you know that peaches are a symbol of longevity, good luck and…protection” She suddenly speaks as she sets down the remaining part of the slice. Her statement makes me pause in my tracks as I think of the happenings today but before I can speak, she bids me a fair night before leaving.

I watch her go, her head high, her back straight, her footsteps silent. _Who is she?_ Is all that I think about as I clean up the kitchen.

* * *

 

A week goes by with no vision of the Miss, but surely it is filled with events. Mid through the week, a small chaos erupted. My guard came to my side and hurried me to my room where I’ve been locked since. If it wasn’t for my small stash of hidden bread and fruit that I’ve managed to sneak in, I’d be dead.

There’s been no sign of Maggie and my mind likes to dance around the idea of the worst, but my thought lingers at the fact that I’m still here. _If she were killed, I’d be in the same hole as her._

Another two days go by before the sound of keys fiddling with the knob awake me. I am slightly surprised at her heavy exhale as she meets the sight of me but question no action as my body relieves itself from a heavy stress.

“Something has happened” She begins as she closes the door ever so quietly.

“I hadn’t noticed” I joke causing her to shake her head.

“This isn’t matters of laughter”

“I apologize, I haven’t seen anyone in nearly two weeks” I whisper, feeling slightly immature as clearly she is in distress, “Well” I pressure as I slip out of bed.

“The commander, he has been found dead” Maggie finally lets up. I stare at her confused, but than it hits me.

“The one who”

“Yes” Maggie interrupts me, “But you cannot say anything, I just got word that he was found in a village known to be ran by the Creed and come morning”

“You don’t think we were actually behind it”

“I don’t know who was behind it, all I know is that The Commander worked under the Prince, he had it coming from the Creed. Whether or not they were responsible is of no matter, as it is now an inconvenient inconvenience” She replies, placing it down on the table.

“You don’t think they’ll pin me into it…do you” I quake as I search her eyes that reveal no affirmation of safety.

“You have to be careful, there is no word from the moles, I can only protect you so much. Come morning, you must not bring any attention to yourself”

“I won’t” I report as I turn to look out the window in thought.

“I’m serious Kara, nothing must happen to you”

“I’ll be careful Maggie…I promise” I whisper.Maggie stares into my eyes, long and hard until she finds the sincerity she’s looking for. She leaves my room without a sound and I rest with a single eye open.

* * *

 

Come morning, everything is much more intense than Maggie could’ve ever prepared me for. Guards come and go through the kitchen, eyeing me with dark stares. I pay no attention as I go on with my day but find myself tense at all corners.

As I escape from the kitchen, I slide into a bathroom, letting out a tired groan of frustration. The sound of guards the down hall silents me and I hold the door so no one is able to come in.

“…cuts as deep as a knife but signs that give doubts…” A voice musks as they walk by hurried.

“The Assassins or the Crown, it does not matter, they killed one of ours and for that, they’ll pay”

Is the last that I hear before they vanish. _The Crown?_

As I walk back to the kitchen, I find it empty. Nothing and no one in sight. Walking over the the kitchen island, my mind is hard at work. _Hidden knifes have always been significant to the Creed but if there is any doubt, than it must be the Crown. But who would want him dead? Why would the Crown take out one of its own. Then again, Maggie could’ve easily made a move. But she would know better than to leave the body in a village where The Creed is presence._

The final step of her green eyes snaps my head in her direction. My eyes must show exactly what it is that I’m thinking as she straightens her posture and lifts her chin ever so slightly.

“It was” I think out loud, my mind slowly coming to reason as I piece things together.

“It was what” She asks for clarification, her eyes zoning in on me.

“The commander”

“What about him” She asks, tilting her ever so slightly, fixing all her attention now on me.

“He’s been found-”

“Are you accusing me of something” The Miss interrupts. She levels down her sight, her eyes testing mine. There is a wickedness in them, the outskirts of her orbs grace the lights of grey but the intensity of the center are too much. I force my eyes away, nodding no, “I’ll have you know that a false accusation is punishable by death if brought against the Crown” She adds. My eyes immediately find hers, bewildered by her threat but displaying no sign of anger.

“I was merely looking for affirmation” I mutter, keeping my emotions in tone. Not allowing myself to express the anger I feel. _She really did threaten me._

“Are you spying” She asks now more interested in I than vise versa. I open my mouth to speak but find no words, opting to just shake my head no. _Why did I ever think she had anything to do with it, all she has done for me is protect me._

“I apologize for my behavior. It just came to a sudden surprise and it slipped out of a guard as he came by with his squad. I never meant to imply any wrong doing by your part, I guess I’m just overwhelmed at the news…I promise it won’t happen again Miss” I apologize as I look down at the countertop, annoyed by my inability to get anywhere since arriving. Running a hand through my hair, I shake the thoughts out and look back at her only to find her half smiling at me. It’s a different smile, not wholesome but broken.

She turns on her heels and leaves a cloud of tense confusion and regret within the small atmosphere. The rather impulsive side of me moves my feet forward but the sound of rushing guards approaching quickly halts me.

 


	8. Attainted One (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short but I'm trying to get part 2 written as soon as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I introduce Lena. And things will finally begin to take place from here on out.

Attainted One (Part 1)

 

A few days ago…

 

I’ve been summoned to his chambers and know it only means one thing, I’ve upset him.As I walk through the halls of our home, I prepare myself for his outburst.I had been so careful, so delicate, so… _reckless_ …this time. _I thought I had made sure no one found out._ Sighing to myself, I focus on the sound of my shoes as it bounces off the empty walls.Reaching the door, the guards push the chamber doors open and I’m hit with the smell of smoke.

“Excuse me, my lady” A guard addresses me as he closes the doors behind me.I offer a gentle smile as my eyes stay stuck on his chair.He waves his hand and I move forward. Taking a step into the main area, I hear him sigh heavily.

“We’re bleeding” He remarks as I glance around his chamber, slightly terrified by the amount of scrolls that lie around his work space and his wicked tone of voice that shows no emotions.

“Who’s blade” I ask as I run my hand over a laid out scroll of a city. Marked all over with red and black inks, highlighting points of entrance and exit.

“Words can wound like any blade” He snaps as he rises. My confusion meets his bitter face and he realizes that I’m not following, “Seems like we’ve had a mole within our own _command_ ” He explains as he tosses a scroll in my direction. I catch it and quickly slide it open, interested and scared for what he has found.

_The Storms are Coming._

_3 MID 4_

Is all that is written in black ink.I look at him and back at the writing, feeling a wash of relief cleanse my ever worries. _He doesn’t know, and if he does, he doesn’t care._

“How long” Is all I can ask, dazed that for once, life has sided with me.

“I’ve always known that we’ve been infiltrated to certain posts but never in my mind did I think one such as him would betray us” He speaks heavily, his hands locked behind his back. The strain in his voice rims some of betrayal and I can envision what his thoughts are without word.

“What does Lillian think”

“I care what you think, Lena” He whispers as he walks over until he’s standing before me. Taking my face in his surprisingly soft hands, he stares into my eyes.Eyes that I’ve seen grow so dark, eyes that demand without mercy yet eyes that tenderly search into mine.

“I…” Though my soul is full with rage for the pig who has betrayed the loyalty of the crown, it is not his betrayal that makes me hate him. Rather the smirk he sports for the crimes he has committed against those in my command, “I think the Crown has many enemies.” At my response, the curves of his lips lift.

“Thank you, Sis” He whispers as he presses his lips to my forehead in a gentlest of all manners.I hum in response, be knowing of what I am not stopping but knowing of what I am ending.

As I exit his chambers the doors open for none other than mother and one of the family’s most prestige assassins.

“Lena” Mother sneers as she walks by. I merely nod my head as I continue out the door, not waiting around to see what diabolic plan they muster.

* * *

 

Back to Present

“Are you done with your plate, Miss” One of my guards asks as I sit still in my seat. I look up from my desk and meet the guards brown eyes. Though the guard is new in my rite, she has proven to be useful. Zoning my eyes upon her still body, I get up and raise my hand to her. Commanding her to stay put.

As I walk through the corridors, I know not what to expect. It has been a few days since I’ve come around the kitchen and I presume the cook to have some reaction. _Though I hope she does not…_

When her eyes make contact with mine, it is clear. _She’s already proven me guilty with no fair judgement._ I lift my chin and straighten out my back, not allowing her assumptions to halter my motive.

“It was”

“It was what” I interrupt, hearing the gear in her mind turn. Feeling myself grow defensive against her assumptions of me. _Her first chance to talk and the first thing that comes out is an accusation._

“The commander”

“What about him” I demand, tilting my head up to prevent myself from showing the confusing emotions that are forming within.

“He’s been found-”

“Are you accusing me of something” I interrupt, leveling my eyes to hers. Focusing my attention onto her presumptions, challenging her thoughts, “I’ll have you know that a false accusation is punishable by death if brought against the Crown” I press, demanding to know if she’s just like the others. Immediately her eyes find mine again and it becomes clear. _She is._

“I was merely looking for affirmation” She mutters without tone, speaking louder than all else she could possibly say.

“Are you spying” I finally ask, having enough of the conversation. Not wanting to know what else she must assume of me. Again, she turns away but is longer to come to a sense.

“I apologize for my behavior. It just came to a sudden surprise and it slipped out of a guard as he came by with his squad. I never meant to imply any wrong doing by your part, I guess I’m just overwhelmed at the news…I promise it won’t happen again Miss” She explains but I hear none of it. My eyes stare at her, confused, dismayed and in ways, shattered. I offer no indication of such emotions as the small smile that forms for itself speaks enough. Not wanting to give her the pleasure of understanding my silence, I turn and go.

The sound of her steps mix with the sounds of our guards, halting my own. Two pairs of blue eyes stare at me intently, but I only meet one. His brows furrow but don’t question my expression as he extends his right arm to me. I feel intense ocean eyes on my back as I grab his arm and walk away.Letting the sound of his custom cane against the stone ground bring my own to ease.

* * *

 

Kara’s POV

Just as I’m about to reach out for her arm, sea meets fresh water. I suck my lips in as he quickly glances at me and than back at the miss. Without question, he extends his right arm to her as he leans onto his cane. It’s a perfect touch to his tailored suit. Details embroidered in gold catch my eyes and soon I’m glancing at his physic. His perfectly combed hair, his stubble beard, his perfected posture.

She reaches out for his arm without hesitation and it becomes clear. **_She’s Lex’s lover._**


	9. Attainted One (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV shifts from Lena to Kara constantly, let me know if it's confusing or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised and here I am delivering. 
> 
> PS. I could not help myself with the last sentence...Ellie Goulding will be my inspiration for the next chapter as you can already tell.

Attainted One (Part 2)

 

“Low on appetite tonight Sis” Lex questions from across the table. I look up from my plate and let out a sigh.

“Just stuck on some corners” I report tiredly.

“Well turn them” Lillian commands from besides my brother. Lex rolls his eyes causing me to smile back at him.

“You know Lena, I was very pleased with the analysis you did for me. Would you be interested in doing another?” He asks as he straightens out his back, his voice strong and proud.

“You can’t possibly think she’s”

“What do you think” Lex ignores mother as he reiterates his question. I glance at Lillian whom eyes me with anger and back at Lex whom shines a bright smile.

“I would love to” I rejoice, causing Lillian to toss her napkin on the table and leave the dining room in a hurry. Lex and I look at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter. I stare at Lex in his true nature of joy and almost, just _almost_ forget the monster he is. _I wish you were always like this…_

* * *

 

I command one of my guards to look for a certain templar with brown eyes as I work at my desk. When he arrives back with my target, I dismiss the man and lay my eyes on her for a moment.

“Miss, you called for me” She asks, her voice hinting of worry.

“Sawyer” I begin as I set down some papers and lean into my chair, “Come, sit” I instruct, glancing at a chair in front of me. Her brows grow concerned but she does as told. Clutching the handle of her spade, she finally meet my sight and I sense her fears.

“Tell me what you know of my cook” I request. Her reaction is slightly difficult to read. A mixture of alarm, shock and…would I dare say, worry flashes before her eyes. She grows a bit pale in comparison to her tan nature and I begin to grow suspicious.

“I, what-I don’t”

“Porfavor Sawyer, it’s just out of curiosity” I continue as I bring the tips of my fingers together, an act I’ve come to know that gets others to crack.

“Why would I know anything about the cook, Miss” She asks, now a little more open to conversation.

“You both come from the same village…whats the name…”

“We do” The guard answers before I can remember.

“And it’s small” I ask, interested in her composure.

“Partially, about 30 thousand civilians if I’m right” She answers, her foot tapping quite fast on my floor.

“Agh, much bigger than I estimated. my apologies”

“Nothing to apologize Miss” Sawyer quickly responds. I sense the urgency and find enough answer in her behavior. Sitting up from my chair, I glance at the papers I was holding before she came in and back at her. As I reach to grab them, she says something that I don’t quite catch. _Or more like, don’t comprehend._

“Excuse me” I order, my head now turned to her

“She’s innocent” Sawyer restates. My eyes zone in on hers, and for the first time since she’s walked in, I see a truth, raw and strong, powerless but in a way, beautiful.

“Innocent” I repeat, tasting the words on my lips as it slips out.

“Yes Miss, she’s a young girl. Not even 21…I don’t know her well, I only ever knew her bakery”

“But”

“But she is only just a wild flower. She has learned the act of surrender at her very age and has displayed nothing but compliance…after all, she has made it this far” Sawyers voice is rather hard to hear as it speaks in tone, one of which I have rarely heard. She swallows the knot stuck in her throat as I look down at the flame that burns on my desk. I nod to myself knowing well that she means truth. Grabbing the papers, I offer them to her.

“Absit omen…Maggie” At the sound of her name, her eyes well up and I know, deep inside, that I am making the right choice, regardless the consequences. She takes the papers and looks down, the tears now falling.

“This…I, I thank you Miss, but…but I can’t go home without bringing honor to my people” My brows furrow immediately as I hadn’t expected her response. She sets the papers down and salutes me before leaving my room, leaving me with surprise and a mild speck of respect.

* * *

“What in heaven’s hell did you do to the Miss” Maggie voice booms into the kitchen nearly startling me. 

“What do you mean” I ask, trying my best to muster a lie I know she can see through.

“You well know what I’m talking about Danvers” She roars as she grabs the collar of my shirt. Normally I would resist but the look in her eyes inhibits my any move. _What have I done…_

“I…I might of accidentally accused her of killing the Commander” I swallow hard, closing my eyes, expecting her to rage. As I hold my breathe, she shoves me against the kitchen wall. I let out a small gasp as my back bounces off of it. When I catch my balance, I look for her eyes only to see her shaking her head in deep frustration, “I didn’t, I didn’t mean to actually accuse her it just”

“It just slipped” Maggie snaps her head towards me, sarcasm reeking from her words. The look in her eyes is wild, anger and relief, all mix together and for once, I feel as though I have truly messed things up.

“I’m sorry” I choke out, unsure of what to do, unable to move. Maggie rolls her eyes as she bites her lips, contemplating what to say or do with me. I allow her to think, giving her the choice on what to do as I have sincerely made a mistake.

“You know what your problem is Kara” Maggie finally breaks the silence after an intense few minutes. I remain still, not wanting to upset her more than I already have, “Your problem is that you’re incredibly inconsiderate. You do things, anything, without considering the people you will hurt” She breaks, her voice cracking as she stares right into me, not caring to show her emotions as they roll down her cheeks, “I stood aside as you did it to your sister, as you made choices without considering what you were going to put the ones who love you the most. And you know the worst part? Is that you don’t even know how good you have it, you don’t even know what you have to lose because you’re so focused on proving something to yourself when everyone else around you already knows it for fact” Maggie stops talking, wiping her tears away.

“I-”

“On your quest to prove your worth, make sure it still means something in the end” Maggie says before walking away.

* * *

A week goes by and the sky begins to grow grey. _Fall is approaching._ I have yet to see Maggie since she lessened me and have yet to see the Miss since accusing her of murder. 

“Earth to the Cook” A templar raises his voice. I snap out of my small trance and finish plating the dinner for the Miss. As I had the plate over, he rolls his eyes and leaves. Letting out a deep sigh, I take the time to practice some moves in the kitchen, setting up some baskets and practicing my aim with my self made knifes.

Its about two hours until I master my new trick and begin to clean the kitchen. On timing, the Templar returns with an empty plate and I add it to the dishes. As I begin to wash the load, I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Doing my best not to panic, I continue with my duty.

She comes within 8 feet of me, but has yet to say a word. Her eyes scan me, looking me over like a painting, finding every inch of me interesting.

“Nothing to say” She questions having enough of my silence.

“You have a beautiful gown” I quickly respond, mentally yelling myself for not coming up with anything better.

“Hmm” Is all she respond as she walks around me. I feel her eyes on me and can’t help the shiver that runs through me. She catches sight of it and quirks a brow.

“Its cold” I lie, trying not to show fear. She looks at me expressionless, her eyes not giving away any hints of her motive, “Is there something I can help you with” I shutter as she takes a step towards me. She zones her eyes on mine and I take a step back.

“Are you scared”

“N-No”

“You’re a terrible liar you know” She mocks with a wicked smile. Inside I feel a mixture of anger but also guilt.

“I never said it was my greatest virtue” I reply without thinking. Both her eyebrows quirk now, and I grow annoyed of myself as I’m unable to control my emotions as she intimidates me.

“Don’t pick at your food Darling” Both the Miss and I snap our heads to the hall entrance to find her lover standing there in authority and elegance, a smirk plastered on his face. My eyes return to the miss to find her smiling at him and I feel my insides turn. _How can she be with such monster…_ ** _what makes you care…_**

“Always so clever” She smiles at him with an eye roll before making eye contact with me again. As she walks by, I get a whiff of her scent and find myself surprised at it’s gentleness. _Wait…what._

* * *

“She must be a good cook” Lex comments as we walk towards the library together. 

“Ordinary” I comment as I try not to focus on the thought of her.

“If she were ordinary, you would dine with the family” Lex challenges as he holds the door open for me.

“Don’t be a fool, mother would serve me as the main course if she had to see me that often” I remark, causing Lex to laugh at me.

“Can you blame her for being envious of you” Lex questions as the door closes behind us. I look at him and he raises his hands in emphasis.

“Yes, I can, and you know it” He remains silent as he goes over to his chair and grabs a near by book. I go to my own nook and pick up my own, finding comfort in our weekly habit of silent time.

“We’re going to lose in Milan” Lex finally breaks. It takes me a moment to register what he has said but when I do, I finally look up from my book, “A drink” he casually speaks as he rises to grab a glass from the nearby bar. I watch him pour his favorite whiskey, unfazed by what he has shined light on. He brings the glass to his lips, enjoying the dark smell of alcohol before taking a sip. I stare at his back long and hard, contemplating whether or not to give him the push he needs. Weighing the outcomes, I do what I know needs to be done.

“As long as The Duke sides with the Assassins, we’re no match. They hold power over Florence, making it impossible to gain any ground in Rome…Don’t you think its time we went to church” I question, watching him hold still before turning to me.

“I’ll drink to that”

* * *

“I’ve never see a cook do that before” The Miss’s voice rings as she enters the kitchen. 

“As a child I’ve had to move bulks of foods” I reply without looking, focusing on moving sacks of grain around the kitchen from the fresh delivery, “Can I help you with something, Miss” I ask, not completely in keen to her visit due to her unexpected change of demeanor within the last few days. _I know it was wrong to accuse her but this I did not see coming._

“Actually, you can” Her voice chirps causing my brows to frow. _She’s not one to show emotions of excitement._ I set down the last sack and turn to her a bit confused.

“Which is…”

“When was the last time you went to Church?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots to come from these two.


	10. Take me to Church (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, life came at me quite fast and than midterms and a bunch of other crap but here this is! I'm going to begin writing the next part tonight and will do my best to have it sunday!

Take Me To Church (Part 1)

 

“You could not be more of a fool” Maggie half groans as I fill her in on my latest of conversations with the Miss.

“I was only doing my part” I reply as I begin to plate the Miss’s food.

“You couldn’t think to lie to her”

“You told me to do what I was brought here to do, which is cook and be of service”

“You didn’t have to take that literally” I look up at Maggie with my brows raised in question, “Okay, you did, but for your own good”

“Yes, well, I think I was better off sneaking around than playing a role I don’t fit”

“You’re pushing it” Maggie whispers through clenched teeth as a group of Templars come in.

“The food is getting cold”

Maggie rolls her eyes as she leaves, making me slightly happy. She has yet to forgive me for what I did but at least she is talking to me. _Even if it’s to tell me to stop messing up._

* * *

 

_“To Church?” I ask, not quite grasping what she’s asked me._

_“Yes Church…you know, temple of God” She mocks with an eyeroll. I internally do the same as she’s come to be as irritating as the inability to breathe around here._

_“Yes, I know what church is” I start off, “But I don’t see how that is helpful to you”_

_“So you’re religious”_

_“I’m sorry Miss, am I missing something…because as your cook, my sole purpose is to make food for you and your rite. I do not understand what you are trying to get at with your questions. Now ifyou’ll excuse me, I must prepare for dinner as it won’t cook itself” At the end of my small burst, the Miss now looks at me in a way she rarely does, making me grow concerned, “I didn’t mean to be rude” I add, feeling my cheeks grow red. The back of my neck beginning to sweat the longer she takes to reply._

_“I’m taking you to Church”_

* * *

 

After making dinner and finishing the night early, I head to my quarter.The day was rough but I’ve managed not to end up on anyone else’s hate list; therefore, it was a successful day. I go straight to my bathroom and begin to run my bath. As I wait for the water to warm, I return to my drawer to prepare my night garments.

When ready, I begin to soak into the bath, feeling just how sore my body is as I settle in. Finding the night silent, I take the chance to channel in my inner peace for the first time in a few days. As I close my eyes, I focus on my breathing. Listening to the sound of the warm wind teasing the leaves that have began to fall outside.

It takes a while but soon, I’m in complete abyss. Surrounded by a darkness that brings tranquility. I disconnect from the outside and float in the emptiness of my mind allowing my thoughts to boil in a pot of no end. It’s different now, not like I once knew. My thoughts are contradicting, and I feel a bit of loss. As I press myself into greater depths, a voice I no longer remember halts my breathing. _Mom?_ Its silent, but it’s undeniable. _Mom?_ I try again, trying hard to connect to her spirit and what I remember last of her. I remain silent, waiting as I have for the last 20 years. When the water gets cold, I force myself to awake and slowly get out of the bath.

Making my way to my room, my mind is off its course. I stand still, holding my old towel to my body.

“I was-” My head snaps to the door, coming back to reality to find a very flustered Miss at the door. She quickly closes it, avoiding eye contact in the process. Without time to question, I change and approach the door.I find her standing alone in the hall, my guard not in sight.

“I just came by to see if you could bake something small…I’m sorry for walking in. I knocked but I didn’t hear a response and I guess that should have been my hint to leave but I just, I am craving something but I do not know what it necessarily is ” The Miss rushes to explain, her eyes intrigued on her shoes.

“It’s…okay” I sigh, not wanting to truly talk about the odd sensation that pulses within.We walk to the kitchen in silence, the Miss a step behind.Entering the kitchen, I walk over to grab the torch that illuminates the night.Walking over to the center island, I grab three oranges, setting the torch in the sink for the moment. 

“You can wait in your room if you would like, that way you’re in comfort and don’t have to lounge around” I suggest as I begin to cut the oranges, not bothering to look up. When she doesn’t respond I glance at her and find her eyes on my hands. Not questioning her, I continue to peel the oranges into a small cup. Once I have six little halves, I grab the torch and light the center stem. Immediately the sweet smell of oranges fills our proximity, making me inhale deep in sad bliss. When I open my eyes to see the Miss, I catch her staring at me. Without a word, I walk the torch back to its place before spreading out the orange’s to light up the room.

As I walk back to the kitchen island, it begins to pone on me that I must actually bake something for the Miss. _Not only bake but make…with her watching me._ The stress and pressure immediately build. Unknowing of what to do, I heat the stone oven, tossing in a few chunks of fresh wood to allow it to build.Walking over to my pantry, I grab anything and everything, taking it with me and a few pans to the island. The Miss’s leans on her right hand that rests against the counter, her eyes slightly tired.

“Are you sure you really want to be here” I state more than ask as I toss some wet ingredients into a pan, walking it over to the stone over to boil.Again, the Miss doesn’t reply.Instead, her weary eyes follow me.Tossing the dry ingredients in, I mix and wait for the dough to form.Once ready, I walk back to the island placing the sauce pan down as I prep my hands and surface with flour. When ready, I take a small breathe before emptying the saucepan onto the island.As my hand begin to knead the dough that burns my hands in a sweet-bitter way.

“What are you doing” The Miss’s quake’s, slightly lifting off her seat.

“I’m kneading the dough” I explain, a corner of my smile lifting slightly at her concern.

“But it’s…” Quirking my eyebrow up at her, the Miss stops. As I glance at her, she reflects opposition.I continue to knead the dough until the miss breaks the silence once again.

“What are you making” I open my mouth to answer but the reality finally hits me, _what am I making?!_

“I, um, I do not know” I answer honestly as I begin to slow down with the kneading. My eyes find the eggs I’ve left untouched and I reach for them. Hatching two into the dough, I begin to incorporate them.

“Where did you learn to do that with the oranges” She distracts me. My burrows fro as I think of when Alex taught me.

“My older sister taught me when I was young…I was scared of storms as a child so she would make sure I had light throughout it. One day we didn’t have candles so she took an orange and lit it on fire…bad idea” I chuckle back at the thought, “Her second try she cut it like I did and um, that’s how I learned” My voice dies out as I think of Alex and how much I miss her.

“You have a sister” The Miss asks after a few minutes. I crack another egg into the dough and sigh heavily.

“I did.”

Silence quickly falls between us as I realize the dough is ready. _Well I didn’t think I would get this far…_ walking over to my pantry, I grab some paper and walk back. Taking come flour, I glaze it on the paper, ensuring that the dough won’t stick. When ready, I take the dough and put it in the center. I feel the Miss’s fulling intrigued, her eyes moving to sway of my hands. Once I’ve rolled the paper into a cone with the dough inside, I grab a knife, cutting off the tip of the cone. Piping the dough onto the tray in forms of small lines, I find myself lost in a comforting way.The past days between us have been tense, and I can acknowledge that I am to blame but that does not mean I do not hold her responsible as well. _Why should I even care if we’re on good terms…_

When finished, I take the tray and slide it into the oven, closing the weak little wooden doors of it.Finding myself at loss at what to do next, I go back to the pantry and stare at the things I have.A thought comes to me when my eyes land on the few raspberries I have left. Going back into the kitchen, I find the Miss staring out the window.I don’t think much as I begin to prepare a small glaze for the things I’ve now created. With time, the Miss’s eyes return to me and unlike the first half, I don’t mind it.

With due time, the dough has cooked and cooled, and I’ve finished making the glaze, even a filling too.Laying everything out, I begin to build my small creatine. Piping the filling into the small baked bread, topping it off with the raspberry glaze and small garnish of lemon. I go one by one, entranced in the process.

“I’m sorry for walking in on you” The Miss quietly mutters.

“Nothing to apologize for” I respond, not caring at this point. We leave it at that as I finish up the entire batch. I take two and place it on a plate for the Miss before sliding it her way. Bringing the plate to her face, she takes a long whiff of the sweet smell before grabbing one. With her eyes closed, she takes a bite. I can’t read her and find myself rather worried at what she will say.

“These are…scrumptious” She finally breaks in smile as she slides the plate at me. I nod my head no but she insists.

“Okay, I guess…” I take one and take a gentle bite. When the lemon filling and raspberry glaze mix, I find myself utterly shocked.

“Sweet” The Miss states, her smiling never falling, our eyes locked.

“And sour” I respond, matching her delight.

“May I ask why you picked raspberry”

“It’s your favorite fruit, is it not” I speak before thinking. The Miss’s smiles falls, her eyes denoting her shock, much like my own.

“Yes” She whispers, looking away in thought.

“I just, when I made the other raspberry pastries and left some out…they were all gone and normally people don’t eat more than one but you had all of them and…” The more I talk, the more her sight changes “…I mean its more than fine to eat more than one, it’s not bad, I mean you could have shared them for all I know, but if you didn’t it doesn’t matter because you’re always _beautiful_ ” As it slips by, I can’t take trace it back. My cheeks grow red and her salient sight doesn’t make it easier to breath, “I mean, that, you are”

“Thank you” She interrupts me, a small smile laying upon her lips, “And yes, raspberries are the most divine fruit to me…no ones ever noticed that before, so again, thank you” She adds. I only nod, not daring myself to mess up even more. The Miss continues to finish her plate as I begin to clean. It must not shock me but it does as she cleans her own plate. I don’t try to fight her but I do watch her as I finish up the rest. When done, we stand in opposition of each other, the silence once again blooming as it wasn’t already a norm between us.

“We leave tomorrow evening”

“Oh” I reply, not fully up to date to what I’ve gotten myself into.

“Thank you, once again, for the pastries”

“It’s my job” I reply with intent to joke. Her posture changes, and I realize its come off rather different than my intent, “ I didn’t mean for it”

“I understand” She interrupts, “Good Night.” I watch her leave, no chance to apologize for my unthought words. _Goodnight…_

* * *

 

“Why would you tell her that” Maggie whispers quite irritated with me as I pack up some kitchen items the next morning.

“I was telling her the truth” I shrug, my back to her.

“Thats what I mean! Why would you risk”

“Because it’s the truth Maggie!” I half yell, tired of having to keep everything a lie, “It’s the truth…” I reiterate after a few seconds, “I did have a sister…as did the bakers, they had a daughter” I breathe with my eyes closed.

“I’m”

“Just go Maggie, please. I told you I would do my part and I would not slip up so please, just go” I hear Maggie’s hesitation but she eventually does leave. My shoulders fall and I can’t help but want to just leave already. And to my wishes, we do.

* * *

 

(Lena’s POV)

“My my, why you always beam” Lex smiles at me before kissing my head lightly. We walk hand in hand towards the carriages, my worries growing with each step, “What is it”

“Sforza will not be welcoming” I finally breathe, eyeing behind to the eyes that linger on us.

“He worries you…or I worry you”

“Lex” I stop him, halting the entire group, “We have no room for error, we can not”

“Shhh” He stops me, “I would not have brought you if I intended to make a mess.”

I look at him and search for any reason to not believe him but his eyes show no intention. Nodding, we proceed to our carriages.Some guards open the door to Lex’s carriage and I’m off to my own. As I glance around, I find my cook being escorted to another carriage, one with no cover.

“Bring her here” I order, simple and with no further thought.

“But Miss, there is no room for her and her”

“That’s an order” I restate for the man who dares question me. At the tone of my voice, he rushes to grab my cook.I watch as she flinches at the touch of his arm, reminding me of the horrors she’s already endured.I clench my jaw, forcing myself to take a deep breath. He walks her to me in a fashion I do not like and find myself getting rather agitated with the squadron Lex has assigned to me early on.When they both stand before me, her eyes find mine and his hands find her sides. 

“Hands off of her” I demand through gritted teeth, losing my temper quicker than normal.

“It is part of”

“Dare question my orders once more and I will see to your exile” I threaten now standing in front of the soldier.He stares at me for seconds, testing me and my authority, striking out his luck for one last time, “You have just signed off your waiver soldier” I begin with a wicked smile, loving the impulse within, “Anyone who feels dear to this enemy of the Throne can join him on his way out” I reply, smiling at the man as I turn, grabbing my cook’s arm.I hear him jump at me, feeling my cook flinching slightly as my loyal squad grabs ahold of him, “Strip him of his benefits with a dishonorable discharge” I order, not looking back.

“Welcome aboard” I smile sarcastically at my cook who’s eyes reveal nothing but dismay, fear and might I dare say, a sprinkle of gratification.

* * *

7 Hours into the Journey 

“You didn’t need to do that” My cook finally breaks silence. I raise an eyebrow at her, not looking up from my book, “He could have a family.” 

At this, I pause, realizing that I had mistaken her gratification for disgust. I take a deep breathe, contemplating whether to tell her the truth or opting to itch my curiosity, I choose the latter.

“If everything, even things as small as his resentment, were permitted, does that not give insight to what is to come from him and others? If all things were permitted, no one would be safe” I remark full force, wanting to know where her loyalty stands.

“It is not in our power to deem what is wrong our right. We’re architects of our own actions, we must live with the consequences of them, whether glorious or tragic” She responds, her sight on the window.My suspicions are proven right, but the shock of it comes unsettling. _She did not mask her stance…why?_

“So you believe that I should have let him and all others continue to harass you” I ask, challenging her ideology. Her eyes move down to the floor momentary before quickly finding mine.

“I’m not in control of their actions, only my own”

“If they aren’t capable of respecting me, they aren’t capable of respecting anyone” I respond, mildly annoyed and impressed by her loyalty to the Creed.She doesn’t respond, and it feels as though she might have understood my point.A man whom does not respect a part of the Throne is not a man who would or will ever respect another individual. 

“We must be free to do what we think”

“What I did, I felt was right.What they did to you, I feel is wrong.If me setting my foot down for others is considered wrong, I don’t want to be right” I drop her sight and go back to my book, not wanting to further hear from her perspective.

* * *

 

12th Hour of the Journey

“I need fresh air” The carriage halts at my order but Lex’s proceeds.Without a glance to my cook, I exit knowing very well where we are.As the air freshly cooled by the sea swifts through my loose hair, I breathe, “We will set camp here.” Immediately, the men begin work as I stand, watching over the hills of breathtaking Monaco, France.It’s moments later that I hear her exit the carriage, confused by the new liberty I have granted her.

“Ever seen anything this beautiful” I ask, finding a small seat my men have brought out for me.

“I” Theres a pause, a comparison, an image all within her breath that makes me wonder what she’s seen, “I have not” she finally confesses.

“Someday this land will beam brighter than the sky itself” I think out loud as night falls upon us, the sun hiding, the stars blushing.

“You believe so” She asks, finding comfort a few feet from me.

“We’re destined to conquer the world as the prime species on the planet, we can find beauty in that or destruction, it is all the same in the end” I breathe, inhaling the smell of the fire burning behind me, warming the men that protect us.

“What is the meaning of that” She turns to me.

“Mankind is nothing but a sum of memories, living the stories we will tell, fabricating tales in our heads only to manifest them in our imaginations, choosing to ignore that we will be recorded in no history book” Before she can process the small insight I have granted, I bid her goodnight.Fighting my temptation to turn around, fighting to not see the look of regret written upon her face.

* * *

 

(Back to Kara’s POV)

When I wake from my sleep, I’m more than surprised to find myself in a bed.As I begin to sit up, I see the Miss sitting before me, fixing her already perfected hair.

“Church is at 7, I suggest you get ready and get something to eat as the mass tends to run late in occasions” She instructs as she stands and exits the room we are found in.Not having time to ask questions, I change into the dress the Miss has laid out for me.

As I stand, staring at myself in the mirror, I find myself in love and sickened.The dress is beautiful, breathtaking really but the cost of its beauty daunts on me.Women and children, exploited for a cost of this temporary luxury, _how cruel the crown._ It takes me time to come to terms with the opportunity to fashion such travesty and when I do, I make sure not to forget the cause I am seeking.

Opening the door, the Miss turns to see me.My eyes linger on hers but her clouds give no line of visible thought to be read.Her heart beats profoundly making my ears perk but dense enough to make my own heart beat quicken. _She looks flawless in her custom dress that is rather simpler than her normal ones._

“Your hair…it’s lovely” Is all she speaks before leading way. My initial response is to question, to stop her, to ask for an explanation but something in the way she is holding herself keeps me silent.

I am even more confused when we enter the busy streets of what I resume to be Rome, Italy.We reach a carriage, one that is nothing like the Templar one we rode here on our journey.Instead its rather, common, a bit more luxurious than a casual farmers ride but not enough to bring an enormous amount of attention to.

“A San Giovanni Laterno pronto por favor” The Miss speaks gently as we board. It takes me a quick second to register that in fact she speaks Spanish but it comes to no surprise. _She is of royalty, one way or another._ I must be staring as she clears her throat.With no control, my cheeks blush and I look away, finding the streets interesting. Somewhere between the carriage stopping and the sound of bells ringing do I finally realize where we are. _SAN GIOVANNI._ I am, in all the bad ways, in a place with great brotherhood presence.The Creed runs deep in all of Italy, this should be a moment of utter bliss but instead I am in the presence of the Crown before my own kind.

As we unload the carriage, I expect to see Lex’s carriage roll up but it doesn’t.In fact no Templars are in sight.My eyes catch up to the Miss who’s now waiting for me, her sight and posture slightly more relaxed.She ducks her head as we enter, our proximity closer than ever before as we enter with the commoners.Her sweet scent confuses me as we find a seat no where near the front, in the middle in fact.

It’s not until I look up that my breath hitches. The rusted gears in my head finally begin to make turn and I find myself being played to perfection by the Crown.At the front, Lex sits with his usual sway, only this time, he is accompanied by two guards instead of 10. _Too few if you ask me…_ And to the left aisle, sitting no other than Milan’s Duke, [Galeazzo Maria Sforza](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Galeazzo_Maria_Sforza).The train has taken off and I realize I’m caught in the middle of whatever plans are being excessed by Lex and the Miss herself. Having no where to go or escape, I sit through Church, so fabricated in my espionage that I miss the way the Miss actively participates in the service. When Mass ends, she is yet to move.

“Should we”

“Shhh” The Miss hushes in the softest of all voices. I snap my head only to find her kneeling, suddenly aware of what I’ve missed.I scoot over just a tad bit, allowing her to pray as I find myself caught in guilt.Kneeling myself, I close my eyes and silence my surroundings.Its harder, unsettling, nearly impossible to zone out my mind that begs me to open my eyes, begging me to keep my eyes trained on the Duke and Lex. But my heart, it begs for peace, one I have given almost none to.

When I’ve found myself in my abyss, my body begins to fade and I achieve my greatest gift and that is the clarity of my mind.

_Oh Rao, forgive me for my mistakes, for I have lost myself in the conflict that you seize to put out. I find myself in a place of good but with no intention to appreciate it. My glory is to achieve peace for all but I cannot do such and serve the brotherhood if I do not give time to things that bring goodness._

Opening my eyes, I find the Miss standing in the aisle, hers eyes glued onto Lex whom in turn stands before the Duke.A cold shiver drains down my spine, moving me forward to the Miss’s side.She grabs my arm as I go to walk forward, freezing me still.My eyes lose sight of Lex and find those of the Miss and suddenly, her reaction is no action at all.Rather a need of support. _She cares for him, greatly… she must not approve of this either…_ I remain still until she makes a move to leave.My eyes find the Duke whom watches Lex walk away, his guards ready if anything were to happen.

When we make it back to our room, the Miss has yet to talk.She excuses herself to the restroom in silence and I remain in the room alone. I take the time to stretch, making sure to keep my thoughts in check to allow me to subconsciously monitor the Miss.It is about an hour before the Miss finally comes out freshly bathed, her eyes red but not of crying.It is a lack of sleep that haunts her…for how long?

“You’re still here” She states rather than asks.

“My apology, I did not know I was requested elsewhere. I’ll get on the go, what do you need” I quickly stand from the ground, grabbing my small sack and meeting her sight which now reveals confusion.

“You didn’t try leaving” She asks for clarification.

“I” pausing at the idea, my own brows furrow, “Um, no Miss” I reply a bit surprised.

“I did not expect you to still be here when I got out” She breathes out with a slight chuckle of disbelief.

“Are you asking me to leave” She stops moving around at my question, her back to me. I watch drops of water drip from her hair and onto her back that is merely exposed by her towel.The sight is rather new but my focus is all on her answer which she doesn’t give.She avoids looking my way as she enters the bathroom with a change of clothes.

I’m left alone once again, a bit dumbfounded and annoyed but not one bit uninterested.My arm still feels her hand, keeping my insides twisted in ways I can’t understand.Though all of me lushes to turn the knob on the door and leave, a single cell of me wants to know what makes this particular Royal member so… _resplendent_.

Enthralled by the virtues and discombobulations, I lose grip of time, losing myself in the thought of her.Only to be reminded on the importance of air when her sight steals my breath.As if her genuine beauty wasn’t already fetching, her perfection lavishes in commoners clothing, sparking me to speak: “Shall we?”


End file.
